


Little Nivansfield

by Verlerious



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlerious/pseuds/Verlerious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a rule in the B.S.A.A. that says pets aren't allowed in the dorms. So how does the Captain fix the problem of his A.T.L. bringing in a cute little injured puppy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Nivansfield 1

“Captain?” Piers looked up at him, frowning at the unexpected visit to his room. He seemed to be his usual self, leaning against the side of the door frame like there was nothing to worry about. And Chris might have believed it if it weren’t for the fact that the young sniper’s trigger finger kept twitching as if ready to take down a target.

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Chris lifted his brow staring at the younger male. Why was here in front of his A.T.L.’s door giving his second a scrutinizing look? Simple. He’d received enough complaints from others in the dorm saying that they could hear what sounded like barking coming from the room. As the captain it was his responsibility to investigate the cause of the noise which meant having to confront the sniper about the situation whether he wanted to or not. 

“Not that I’m aware of.” Piers stood up straight letting the door swing open wider as he turned around starting to walk back into the room with a twist to his walk that shouldn’t have been possible on a male. “But I’m sure you’re here for a reason.” Chris tried not to let his eyes follow the swaying hips, his hand moving up to rub behind his head as he followed the other inside closing the door behind him. 

“I’ve been getting complaints that there’s a lot of barking coming from this room,” Chris said letting his eyes wonder around the room looking for anything that would give away the current situation. Nothing. He had a feeling of that. Piers kept his room spotless. There were no indications that a dog was being kept there at all. It didn’t even smell like there was a pet within the room. “And seeing how pets aren’t allowed in the dorms, it’s my responsibility to make sure you’re not breaking any rules.” Chocolate colored eyes landed on the hazel ones staring at him from across the room as he finished speaking.

Piers didn’t look amused, his lips pulling down into a frown again as he leaned back against the wall by the window, bending one leg up to rest his foot on the wall behind him while his arms folded over his chest looking agitated. Chris couldn’t blame him. To have his room searched just because people were talking seemed wrong. Piers wasn’t a rule breaker. He always followed orders, always listened to what Chris told him even if sometimes there was the need to tell Chris what he really thought. If a plan sounded dangerous, Piers wasn’t past letting the captain know. But he’d still follow orders, even if Chris told him to walk the fine line of a rope across an erupting volcano. 

“You don’t mind if I look around, right?” The hazel eyes were still staring at him, jaw tightening before the gaze was broken as Piers tilted his head down looking towards the ground, shrugging his shoulders.

“Not at all, Captain,” he said with a neutral tone to his voice. Well he wasn’t going to get many answers out of him. Chris took his time walking around, letting his eyes catch everything, record everything. It wasn’t like it was his first time in Piers’s room. He found he liked chat with the younger man during their off time, even if said male seemed to remain emotionally detached through the whole conversation. At least, that’s how Chris saw it before he’d started noticing how much the sniper’s eyes always seemed to be on him. He wasn’t as stoic as he tried to make himself out to be, especially when he went into a tangent when talking about the latest sniper rifle coming out soon that seemed to be about the only thing to get a rise out of the kid.

No, he wasn’t detached. Because Chris had read plenty of emotions in those hazel eyes even if he couldn’t fully understand what they all meant. He was still learning a lot about his young partner, things that he was sure would take a lifetime to figure out.

Chris boots hit heavily on the marble floor, a floor so clean he could see his reflection in it. He hated walking on it, dirtying up a floor that Piers apparently took a lot of pride in cleaning. Piers never seemed to mind him walking around on it, not that he’d ever say anything against his captain.

Chris glanced back at Piers seeing the other watching him still before he stopped beside the bed. Piers always made his bed perfectly leaving not a single winkle in the sheets when he tucked them under the mattress. You’d almost think it were the mattress itself if you weren’t looking carefully. Chris kneeled down looking under the bed for evidence. Nothing. No dogs, no clothes or dirty magazines, not even a stretch of dust. It was clear from one side to the other.

When did Piers even have time to clean everything like this? Piers stayed out in the field unless it was night time and even then he’d sometimes got out there for night time practice. He spent most times training his body and keeping his sniping skills sharp like he really needed too. The only time he took breaks were for food and water unless Chris forced him to take longer. Did he spend all night cleaning up then? Well not that he probably ever had a mess here to begin with.

Piers had stopped looking at him now. It gave Chris the opportunity to stare at him without looking like some perverted stalker. The kid was young enough to be his kid brother. He was attractive, enough so to draw attention from the females in the other teams. He had lips that women would die for just to have as well as a butt that Chris always found himself staring at when he had the chance. Yet, Chris couldn’t really place where Piers’s sexuality lay. He didn’t seem to be infatuated with anyone, man or woman. Instead, he was always seen out in the field with his trusted sniper rifle that was actually lying against the wall by the bed like he used it to snuggle with at night. That put an interesting image in Chris’s head.

As for Chris, he knew he felt some attraction towards the younger male. It was the first time he’d felt a pull like this towards a guy, but it wasn’t something that would make him run away. Actually, besides it being off limits for him to go after someone in his unit with less rank, the fact that he was really 14 years older than the other was really what stopped him. If the kid was into men, why would he want to date an older guy like Chris? That’s the thought that always stopped him on pursuing this curious desire further.

“Captain?” Chris focused again hearing the musical voice in his ear and looked up to find Piers staring at him. His eyes looked like they read with worry but then to Chris it looked more like curiosity. Well he had just been staring at the kid for a good while now. 

“Nothing,” Chris said, boots thundering on the floor as he made his rounds. There were only two more places to look, the closet which he was almost certain would look just as neat and clean as everything else in the room, and the bathroom that Piers was just lucky enough to have in his room. It helped cut down the long line that usually stood outside the shower room in the mornings and at night when everyone wanted to bathe and perform their ritual hygiene demands. And honestly, Chris felt glad for it. Before Piers had been given his own room after upgrading in rank, Chris had gotten a few glimpses of Piers naked. And in all honestly, while still looking very manly, Piers still had some of the boyish appeal to him, such as the soft looking skin of his body or the fact that he’d actually turn a healthy pinkish color after showering in the hot water. 

It’d left Chris with plenty to play with as he’d secretly watch the boy drying off. But if he was watching, who else out there was getting an eyeful of this forbidden candy? And the way Piers would sometimes glance over at Chris like he knew he was staring and display this small, cocky smirk. Did he know what he was doing to his captain’s mind with that body of his?

Clearing his throat, Chris turned his eyes away from the cocky little smirk appearing on Piers’s lips as he started over to the closet. Just as he expected, it was clean. Boots lined the bottom of the closet all shine and perfection. There was one pair of casual shoes there that Chris had only seen Piers wear a few times. Most of the clothes hanging up were protocol uniform material, all pressed perfectly and set up looking like duplicates to the uniform the male was wearing right now.

Moving on he checked the restroom next. And just like he thought, clean here as well. Nothing in the shower, nothing hiding behind the toilet. He didn’t even bother to check the cabinet under the sink housing all of the toiletries he didn’t want to go through. They were personal even if he didn’t mind the idea of seeing what kind of body wash Piers used.

When he came back out of the bathroom, Piers was sitting on his bed staring in his direction steadily. It made the captain grunt out and tilt his head down to nervously rub at the back of his neck. Piers sure had been staring at him a lot this time around. But he gave no indications of housing any kinds of pets. His eyes didn’t flicker to any hidden hiding spots or look to show any interest at all in the whole situation, just annoyance at having to go through it.

“Well…maybe you’re playing videos on the computer too loud or something,” Chris said looking up at him. Because the kid didn’t even own a TV in his room. Chris was actually surprised he even had a computer at all and could only imagine him looking up things that were work related if he did use it. “I haven’t found anything here.”

“Then, no offense captain, but I’d like to get a shower and rest up a while.” He said it as he was getting up and walking in Chris’s direction, the smirk coming to his lips the closer he got to his captain. And damn if Chris couldn’t help letting his eyes wonder down to those hips before he swallowed and looked away quickly, trying to remove the image of a naked Piers showering and doing god knows what else in there.

“Y…Yeah…” Chris turned away from him heading for the door. “I’ll let myself out then.” The captain walked to the door resting his hand on the doorknob preparing to turn it when a sound stopped him. It wasn’t a loud sound but it didn’t go unmissed as it was something you rarely heard in the dorms, especially a dorm that was spotless like this one. A whimper. Chris looked back catching the surprise on Piers’s face before it quickly converted to a look of neutrality. 

“Is something wrong, Captain?” His face was more guarded now and he continued to stare at Chris like he was willing him to leave. But he knew he’d heard it…he had to look into it now. Turning on his heels he let his eyes travelling around before they landed on the computer desk hearing another whimpering sound from there. He missed the look of widening hazel eyes as he started moving quickly in the direction of the desk. “C-Captain?” Piers was getting nervous now and it was the dead giveaway that he was right on the mark. “Captain, wait!”

Chris didn’t stop to listen to him as he reached down and pulled the draw open. The first thing he saw was the small puppy laying there staring up at him with big brown eyes and wiggling ears that seemed to grow more alert at the sight of the older man staring down at him. He was sitting on top of a small pillow obvious bought just for him along with a small blanket. Chris took notice of the bandaging wrapped around one paw that he seemed to be taking care not to lean on. 

With the amount of fur he had on him he looked like a little brown bear that was wagging a happy tail just from seeing him. As Chris reached down and petted his head he let his eyes slide over to Piers who was doing everything not to look at him. And dare Chris say the beaten look actually looked good on him. The lips looked like they were poking out more as if he were pouting. 

“Piers…what is this?”

“…A…” Piers sighed looking over at him finally admitting to his defeat as he looked up at Chris with dejected eyes. “A puppy…sir.”

“…What is a puppy doing in the dorms, Piers? You know pets aren’t allowed here.” Even though Chris was finding himself taking a liking to the little guy rubbing his belly and watching him roll over and squirm happily in bliss. The puppy was just slightly bigger than his hand and looked like he could just barely walk. He might have been about four weeks old at most.

“I found him…a week ago while I was training.” Piers clenched his jaw looking frustrated. “Sir, he was just out there by himself! And he was injured! I couldn’t let-”

“You know the rules, Piers,” Chris said wishing he didn’t sound so cold when he said it. It wasn’t like Piers did it deliberately. He was just helping the little guy. And besides, with the little tuff of hair sticking up in the front, he looked a little bit like his temporary owner. “We can’t have pets inside the dorms.” 

“I know sir, but…”

“Piers.” The sniper flinched slightly going quiet and biting his lips. Sighing, Chris picked the pup up easily able to hold him in one hand. The pup didn’t make much of a fuss beside to yelp slightly and give a low whimper, his nose sniffling against Chris’s thumb. “We’ll discuss this later. You know I can’t let this go unpunished.” When Piers didn’t say anything in return and continued to stare down at the ground, Chris couldn’t help feeling like he’d just kicked the guy in the chest. Had Piers ever even had a puppy before? Sure, Chris had had one when he’d been a child. He’d gotten really attached to it too so it killed him when the poor thing died. But he did live to old age at least. “I’ll see you in the morning, Piers.”

“…He looks like you.” 

“…Hm?” Chris blinked and backtracked, stopping midstride as he turned around and looked at Piers questioningly. “What was that?”

“I said…” Piers looked up at him trying to look angry even though his cheeks were glowing a healthy red. “I said he looks like you…sir. That’s why…that’s why I wanted to keep him.” Chris stared at him, the little puppy fidgeting in his grip as his nose started sniffling in Piers’s direction before he started whining more.

“Interesting.” Chris found his feet moving closer to where the younger male was only stopping when they were face to face with each other. Piers avoided looking at him with his eyes instead finding other things and articles of clothing to focus his eyes on. “Is there a reason you want to keep something that looks like me?” Why was he getting his hopes up? Was it because of how Piers’s cheeks looked redder or how he seemed determined not to make eye contact with him?

“N…No sir.” Piers clenched his jaws tight keeping his eyes looking away even when Chris leaned in closer invading personal space, intimidating him with his status, the power he had over him, wanting to do more to him. Instead he backed off giving Piers his space back and taking note of how heavily he breathed out as if he’d been holding his breath.

“Alright then. I’ll be taking little Nivansfield here back to my home for a while.”

“Yes sir.” Then it seemed to dawn on him what Chris said because he turned his wide eyes quickly to look at him. “N-Nivansfield, sir?”

“Why not?” Chris said shrugging his shoulders like he didn’t care. “To me he looks more like you. Yet, you say he looks like me.” Chris couldn’t help grinning more as he teased the younger male. “Must be our secret love child.”

“C-Captain!”

“I’ll keep him at my place for now,” Chris said turning away from the surprised look and the embarrassment flashing on Piers’s face. “Until I figure out what to do with him, you’re free to come visit him there.” Chris glanced back at Piers seeing what his reaction was. It seemed to be enough because the small smile that appeared on that face couldn’t have been happier. 

“Yes sir!” Piers saluted him but it looked weird with that happy smile on his face. “I’ll come visit him every day.” Chris stumbled on those words looking back at him pretty sure he didn’t hide the surprise on his face. 

“Every day?” 

Piers nodded his head before his frowned. “Unless…if it messes on your time off, Captain, I’ll wait until you tell me I can come over.”

“No, it’s fine,” Chris amended quickly, not minding the idea of the younger male coming to his home. “Come as much as you want.” He shook his head quickly at how the words sounded in his own ears. From the way Piers was looking, he’d taken it the wrong way as well. “I mean come over as much as you like.” What ever happened to all the control Chris had not long ago? He felt like it’d just fluttered out the window just from the sight of the sniper’s smile. Lil Nivansfield seemed happy about the whole thing giving a small bark as he wagged his tail.

“I’ll come!” Piers said excitedly, not even paying attention to what his words did to Chris. “I’ll come visit you every day.” Chris smiled at the excitement thinking that the words were meant for him. But when Piers leaned down smiling at the puppy and tapping their noses against each other, he knew his assumption was wrong. Well at least he’d get to see him anyway.

TBC…


	2. Little Nivansfield 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chris said that Piers could come visit every day to see little Nivansfield, he hadn't expected it to be...every day. How will the two take to this awkwardness?

"You should stay here for tonight." Maybe he just imagined it but Chris swore he saw redness appear on the sniper's face before the eyes looked down at the small puppy with a look like he was really contemplating it. His usual green scarf was missing in action, left back at the dorms as he never seemed to wear it with his casual gear unless it was cold.

"I don't think that's a good id-"

"It's fine, Piers," the captain said sitting up on the couch and looking over at the younger man sitting on the floor with his back against the loveseat across from him. The puppy slept fitting completely in Piers's lap with no problems, his mouth opening with a yawn before he just curled up more continuing to sleep.

They'd only started this whole visiting idea three days ago when the captain invaded Piers's room to find the rule for no pets broken. He'd never had Piers come to his house in the past so the first day was a little awkward for the both of them. It started with them greeting each other at the front door awkwardly and ended with them saying goodbye in the same fashion.

But it didn't take them long to get used to it, at least until they got to this point where Chris was flat out asking him to stay the night. It was Friday, why shouldn't the younger male just stay there with him? Especially since he'd been staying at his house till late into the night. He might as well say it was his second home.

"I have a guest bedroom down the hall. You're free to use it for the night."

"But…Captain, I don't-"

"I have clothes you can borrow." He stopped Piers mid-sentence with his words showing that he knew what the other was going to say. It wasn't hard to figure out the other male. He was straight forward in everything he did. Chris was pretty sure he had a system to how everything had to be completed and in what order. He probably put his socks on in the morning before he put on his pants.

Piers opened his mouth again. "And an extra toothbrush." The mouth closed as Piers frowned staring at him. He didn't look too happy about his predicament though his cheeks hadn't lost their redness.

He carefully laid the sleeping pup on the loveseat before he got up tugging his shirt down to hide the nervous twitch of his trigger finger. Hazel eyes moved up again to rest on Chris before they looked off to the side towards the other end of the couch.

"Sir I…there's…paperwork I need to work on in the morning."

Chris frowned this time as he stood up as well staring at him. "Work on it later. It's the weekend."

"I want to have them done by Monday."

"You have plenty of time so there's no excuse why you shouldn't stay the night."

"Captain, I really should be going. It's already late and-"

"You're avoiding me." The eyes shot to him quickly, widening slightly. It didn't stop Chris from frowning though or from walking closer to where the sniper was standing. When he got close he saw the other lean back like he wanted to take a step back only he had nowhere to go with the loveseat behind him. "You've been avoiding me ever since I found that puppy in your room."

He must have seemed intimidating with his wider form and the large muscles he'd developed thanks to years of training. But for Piers, that never intimidated him in the past. In fact sometimes it seemed to make him want to challenge Chris further.

But ever since that time three days ago, Piers avoided making eye contact with him. He wouldn't talk to him long, saying even less than he did now even while they practiced out in the field with the members. In fact, the only time he seemed to relax was when Nivansfield was there to play with him. And when Nivansfield went to sleep, Piers found some kind of excuse, any kind of excuse to be as far away from the Captain as possible. So why? Why now did his A.T.L. run from him when in the past he'd follow him everywhere like a…well like a puppy.

"No, actually you've been avoiding me ever since you let that statement out. About how you said you kept him because he looks like me." There was something there, there had to be. He wasn't reading into this wrong, even as his eyes went down to the tongue rubbing over lips nervously. "Does this mean something more than simple pet envy?"

"C…Captain?" He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to him or how he'd leaned so close he could feel Piers's breath blowing across his lips. He saw the lids of his young A.T.L.'s eyes lower lazily, almost seductively in how perfectly they moved. So it was easy to surprise him by just leaning down and claiming the lips he'd been staring at all night. There was a sharp intake of breath from the younger male but it died quickly when Chris felt him starting to kiss back.

It seemed like a hungry kiss, the young tongue that not too long ago had been poking out of Piers's mouth to tease Chris was now worming its way into his mouth as the kiss deepened. He didn't even know Piers knew how to kiss like this. He seemed so chaste, even though his hips moved like a stripper on a stage. Chris wasn't sure anymore on who seemed more eager for this as he wrapped his arms around Piers pulling him close and suckling on the tongue in his mouth earning a satisfied moan.

"Arf!" The bark was loud and made Piers flinch and step back. Swollen, panting lips parted for breath as Piers stared up at his Captain, eyes searching like he was trying to read what was there on Chris's face, in Chris's eyes. It made Chris feel exposed like Piers was reading everything about him just from simply staring at him. Cleaning his throat, Chris moved walking past Piers and past the puppy on the loveseat that tried to grapple at his shirt almost falling off.

"You're free to stay," Chris said not looking back, just needing the moment to get himself together. He hadn't meant to take it this far. "I'll set some clothes out on the bed for you." He still had some from back when he was younger and used to work for S.T.A.R.S. By now they didn't fit him anymore since his muscle expansion. He'd been saying he would clean out his closet and that had been years ago. Piers looked like he'd be about the size he'd been back then. So he could take a moment to find some clothes for Piers. Besides, he felt like he needed a shower anyway.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

In the captain's mind, it was a plus that Piers hadn't left while he was setting up the room for him and calmed himself. He'd expected to come back into the living room and see the little puppy sitting by the front door and whining at Piers's absence, an occurrence that happened every time Piers left. Nivansfield was attached to his previous owner, an owner that had found him and apparently saved him from certain doom. Chris wasn't surprised to see himself being ignored when Piers came to visit.

So finding that Piers was sitting on the loveseat curled up with the puppy in his lap while he watched TV was a good thing. He'd taken his shoes off and had his legs crossed Indian style with Nivansfield resting in the middle getting a good ole fashion belly rub. Chris was sure Piers had heard his cotton covered feet slipping across the living room floor. Yet he didn't respond to Chris sitting down on the other end of the loveseat next to him, in all respects looking like he was ignoring him like he'd done so many other nights before.

But there was something good to take note of at least. He'd slipped into a pair of pants and a shirt that Chris had left for him on the bed. From the looks of his reddish skin, he'd just gotten out of the shower, the scent of Chris's body wash easily wafting over from their close proximity. The clothes looked like they just barely fit Piers, the shirt hanging off one shoulder showing off a smoothness of his skin there. And he had a feeling that the pants would probably just barely hang on to Piers's waist.

"What are you watching?" Chris asked leaning back and lifting his leg to rest a foot on the opposite knee. Really there wasn't anything on. And around this time of the year, they got a lot of those cheesy sitcoms and reality shows that were so redundant you could always guess at what the next one would be. He was left with an awkward silence that made him clear his throat and rub at his neck. Piers's lips had tightened up, something that he usually did when he seemed frustrated about something. But they relaxed not long after before the younger male shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Nothing of interest," he said staring at the TV before the eyes cut over to Chris astounding him with their brightness. "Anything you want to watch, Captain?" The way he said it sounded like there was more beneath the layers of his words. It made Chris stare at him longer, his eyes unconsciously roaming over the young form on the loveseat staring at the lips he adored and the eyes that seemed to always captivate him into making a fool of himself if he wasn't careful.

"Not on TV, no." Chris left the words there open to interpretation but closed up enough that if Piers really wanted nothing to do with him, he could close the conversation easily. He knew he didn't miss the way Piers's cheeks had redden or the way the eyes were searching over him before they turned away from him looking back at the television. He doubted the look was a bad thing. Not from the way that Piers had kissed him earlier. Hell, it was obvious now that if Piers wasn't into men he at least had some interest in his Captain.

Chris returned his attention to the TV when nothing else was said and nothing else happened. At least he hadn't expected anything else to happen. Only five minutes had passed before he felt the soft hair of the other male's head against his shoulder. The scent of soap and the unique smell that just screamed Piers met his nose pleasantly. Time passed with Chris sitting as still as possible to not break way this magic spell. He looked down expecting to see that the other had fallen asleep and blushed when the almost golden eyes stared up at him completely wide awake. He thought he caught the making of a smirk on the lips of his young sniper's face.

Nivansfield gave a whimper from Piers's lap and when the sniper reached down to pet the puppy, Chris looked down as well to watch the hand and to break the spell the hazel eyes had cast on him. He felt Piers moving his head away from his shoulder. When he looked up expecting to see Piers focused on the TV again he found soft lips pressed against his own rekindling the flames he thought he'd killed off when he'd gone to take a shower. The lips were already moving enthusiastically against his and he didn't fight it when he started to kiss back in return craving the taste of the youthful male beside him.

Piers didn't even pause when he used his hand to gently free Nivansfield from his lap. He didn't pause when he took advantage of his free lap to straddle the captain's not once relinquishing the lips he seemed to be so attached too. Those lips were just as delicious as the last time Chris had kissed them, puff against his own thinner ones and easily suckable. His arms came up to wrap around the small waist, a pleasurable sound escaped from Piers sending a tremble down Chris's spine in excitement.

He'd never felt anything like this before, the thundering in his chest or even the need to hold the other closer, his tongue doing the invading this time wanting to taste more from this enchanting body. And not once did Piers complain to his actions. He didn't even complain when Chris slide his hands down to his hips then further down to his butt with the desired need to want to touch him more.

"Arf! Arf!" Piers didn't jump in surprise this time, but he still leaned back breaking the kiss with a smack of lips as he looked up at Chris panting and not looking the least bit sorry for his behavior. He was staring at Chris now, unabashed, needful, excited. And Chris could tell he wanted more not just from the bright, hungry look in his eyes but from the bulge of his crotch pressing up against him. He knew because he felt the same way since Piers's butt was nestled up against him.

He wasn't ready to move it that far yet though. He didn't want there to be regrets later, not from the younger male anyway. Nor did he want Piers disappearing the next morning at the thoughts of sleeping with his captain. But there were other reasons as well. It wasn't like Chris had ever been with a man before. He needed to research that kind of thing. He wasn't even sure if Piers had ever been with a guy…or a person before. Though that was really kind of hard to say with the way he'd just been kissed.

"Captain…" Staring at him, it was hard to see him as just a soldier. He could see him as a doctor, as some sort of scholar or a lawyer. He saw him as a star swimmer for some Olympic team or some computer geek coming out with the latest technology. But hidden beneath that all he was still a sniper, a sniper who'd been inspired to join the B.S.A.A. thanks to his hero worship of Chris Redfield. Where would this kid be if Chris hadn't existed? Probably not here risking his life away because some psycho or another wanted to take over the world.

"You must really like me, huh?" Chris said and couldn't help the grin on his face when Piers seemed to redden more from his words. But Piers didn't look away, those pouted lips opening more as he leaned in again kissing the Captain making it hard to keep his will power. "Mmm…Piers…." He broke the kiss trying to speak but the juicy lips were right back on him. "Mm...Piers wait…." Chris groaned out when the other shifted in his lap. "We can't…nngh…rush this…."

"I'm tired of waiting," Piers said leaning back again and looking like he was glaring as his breath came out in pants. "I've been waiting since the first day I saw you." He leaned forward again pressing his lips against Chris's neck kissing it, suckling it. It made the captain groan out and he swore he felt the lips pull up into one of those cocky smirks before his partner's hot breath was breathing in his ear. "Besides, I doubt you really want me to wait."

"Piers…." Chris couldn't deny those words, his hands squeezing Piers's bubbly butt as he pulled the other closer to him earning a moan of approval. This man…why was this man so special to him? He'd never felt like this with anyone in the past, at least not to this extent. "Nngh…you're not…going to regret this later, are you?"

Piers paused, stopping what he was doing when the words came out. When he leaned back to look at Chris, his lips were pulled down in a frown. It was exactly the same look that Nivansfield was giving him as he sat down on the other end of the loveseat looking at them with a tilt to his head. Chris could clearly read the look there on the other's face. Are you stupid? That's what it said to him. It made Chris want to slap himself.

"I didn't take you to be this dense, Captain."

"Dense?" Chris frowned at him, not appreciating the fact that he was being talked about. But he really couldn't focus on it anymore when hands slid underneath his shirt sliding across his chest caressing at bulging muscles. Hazel eyes didn't break the gaze as they stared at him, seeming to sparkle at the sight of seeing the captain writhing with pleasure.

"Dense," Piers said, the cocky smirk lifting to his lips again. He pushed his hips down again rocking himself slightly and literally leaving Chris groaning with his eyes rolling from the pleasure. "If you haven't picked up on how I feel yet, then I must not be trying hard enough."

"Nngh…." Chris slid his hands around to caress the jean covered thighs, at least that was the plan before the smaller body moved away from him leaving him sitting on the couch and staring up at him in surprise. The smug look on Piers's face didn't go unseen as he stared down at his Captain, letting his eyes slide all the way down to his crotch.

"When you're ready to admit to wanting me," Piers said purposely licking his tongue against his lips as he looked up at Chris's eyes again, "you know where to find me." Chris gaped staring at him, watching him pick up Lil Nivansfield before he started towards the back. He couldn't tell if Piers was swaying his hips in that sexy way on purpose or if it was Chris's desire playing into wanting to see it that way. But he didn't wait even a second to stand from the loveseat and follow after the younger male, rubbing at the back of his head nervously.

With an invitation like that, how could he say no? But he knew one thing…he wasn't going to hold back. If Piers really wanted all of him, then he'd give him everything he had.

End.


	3. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time and Chris gets Piers and Nivansfield to help him decorate. Something like that...

A month later. It'd been a month later since the whole incident in the living room and since he'd convinced Piers to move in with him which had been a week ago. That itself had become interesting since instead of staying in the guest room Chris gave to him as his own, he spent most of his time in Chris's room, or his bed really. It put a small smile on Chris's face thinking about how every time he'd wake up to find the other beside him snuggled up against him and holding a sleeping Nivansfield to him like they were the best of friends. Especially with the twin tuffs of hair sticking up on their heads.

That wasn't to say that Chris and Piers didn't do other things in the bed as well. Chris wasn't afraid to admit that he'd give up the world to keep experiencing these things with his young partner. It was nice to see the smile on Piers's face finally being directed towards him. So when he'd said they were going to be putting up Christmas decorations, he didn't expect the frown to be staring back at him.

"Captain, what's the point of doing that?" Piers said from his position on the floor. He'd been in the middle of doing push-ups with Nivansfield sitting on his back, a daily routine he liked to do in the morning. It was one of Chris's pastimes to watch the male during his morning warm-ups, especially since he got to watch that tight little butt in the way too small PT shorts he wore. He'd always worn them even back in the barracks. But here at least Chris got to ogle his young A.T.L. without the fear of someone catching on to what he was doing.

Piers knew what he did to him and sometimes it seemed like he'd do certain things on purpose, like doing long elaborate stretches that just reminded Chris of just how flexible he was in bed. Or the jumping jacks that made his shirt fly up to show off toned skin, worse when he lifted up his shirt to wipe at the sweat on his face.

Piers wasn't teasing him right now though, continuing to stare up at him like he was a mad man. Nivansfield was looking up at him too, his head tilted to the side like he was trying to analyze Chris. He'd gotten better within a month, his front paw healed enough that he was walking around without pain or problems now. He still seemed to waddle when he walked thanks to all the puppy fat on him still. And he'd gotten bigger making Chris wonder just how big he would get before he stopped growing.

They'd gotten him a green collar with Nivansfield on it along with a phone number on the back in case he got lost. Piers had picked it out for him. He was still just as attached to him as he'd been the day Chris found him in the young male's room hiding inside the computer desk. His hazel eyes always lit up when he saw the puppy coming towards him and received plenty of welcome kisses from the puppy licking him all over his face enough to make him laugh and hug the pup to him.

"It's called Christmas spirit," Chris said rubbing at his neck. Piers was still looking at him like he was an idiot. He sighed and lowered his hand staring down at Piers and trying not to laugh at how Nivansfield was just walking all over his firm butt. "It's kind of been a tradition with our family to always put up decorations." He tried not to think too much on the bad parts of it. "It uh…it helped Claire a lot when our parents died."

He saw the look change on Piers's face, his eyes registering first from shock to symphony before going to guilt as the hazel eyes moved away from his. Well that had been interesting. It wasn't like Piers had done anything to warrant feeling guilty. "Guess it can't hurt to do it. It's just decorations." It made Chris's heart thump a little faster as he smiled at him and reached down holding his hand out to Piers.

"Come on. I'll show you where the stuff is."

"C-Captain…" Piers looked up at him blushing a little before he smiled in returned. He grabbed the hand accepting the help up as Nivansfield hopped down and turned around with a bark wagging his tail.

"Have you ever put up decorations before?" Chris asked pulling the other up to his feet easily.

"…No," Piers said frowning slightly. "We didn't really…follow with the normal family traditions." He smiled slightly, his eyes glazing over as he thought about the past. Even like this he was perfect in Chris's eyes. "Normally I'd go out with my dad and we'd practice firing in the shooting range back home. Or we used to go out into the country and he'd teach me how to snipe down cans."

"Explains how you got so good with your sniping then," Chris said still holding the hand. He liked hearing things about the sniper's past. He'd never really learned anything before since the other was good at keeping quiet about things concerning him. He wasn't lying when he said Piers could stay singly focused on the task at hand. If they were on a mission, then his priority was the mission as well as the safety of their squad. "You'll have to tell me more about your family someday." The words were like a promise to more futures of the two of them together.

"It's not like it's that interesting, Captain." But the smile seemed like a permanent part of Piers's face making Chris happy he was the one causing it. Chris finally let him hand go so he could walk, leading them to where the attic was. It was definitely a lot easier to hand the boxes down to someone verses trying to bring them down himself. Nivansfield made it a habit of wanting to dance around their feet while they tried their best not to step on him. It was easy to tell how excited he was considering how hard he was panting and the fact his tail was going nonstop.

"So what do we start with first?" Piers asked him looking up at him. He had a box in hand and had opened it showing off the assortment of lights inside. There was another reason Chris tended to decorate for Christmas, even if he didn't want to. Claire liked to make surprise visits sometimes during the holiday to come see him. And even if he was the type to be grumpy on Christmas, it made him at least smile to see his little sister excited about all the lights illuminating his small little home.

But he wasn't going to lie. The past few years had been rough from all the stress of trying to keep his men alive on these last few missions they'd gone on. He'd found himself not decorating at all and completely avoiding his home in favor of finding an open bar to drown away the memories of those he couldn't protect. Piers being here with him now was literally the best thing to ever happen to him. And that just made him want to celebrate this usually dreadful time with him even more.

"Let's start outside and work our way in," Chris said standing in front of him. When Piers's eyes looked up at him, he smiled and leaned in giving him a quick kiss on the lips. It had Piers leaning forward even after Chris pulled away with a smirk to see how the younger male pouted at the cheap kiss. "You'll get more after we finish decorating."

Piers sighed looking up at him pathetically. "Yes, Captain."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Arf!" Chris looked down at Nivansfield before he smiled reaching down and rubbing under the pup's chin earning a thumping of the foot. The pup was being a big help such as dragging over lights and other decorations they were going to put up, even if they didn't really need it at the time. Still, he was putting in some effect for such a heavily furry little guy.

"Good boy," Chris said chuckling when the dog started licking his hand. Piers was finishing up with stapling the lights to the roof of the house. The captain wasn't too happy with the idea that Piers was out here in 45 degree weather wearing only a pair of combat pants and a tan tank top shirt that was part of his usual uniform as well. His dog tags were visible around his neck even from where Chris was standing. He didn't seem to be cold at all and when Chris had commented on the fact that he should at least wear a jacket, he'd said he was used to it.

Piers's family lived up in the mountains where it got even colder than this. He made it a point to mention that he'd start sweating if he wore more clothing than that. And the suggestive way he'd looked at Chris when he said it made the older male swallow back his comment and look away. Why did his A.T.L. have to be so sexy? Well at least he had a shirt on. Because if he didn't, Chris doubted he'd be able to hold back on molesting him, public or not.

Chris grunted as the reindeer he was setting up fell over again before he had a chance to stake him to the ground. He forgot how annoying putting these things up got. Sure they looked pretty once they were all up and lit, but the frustration of setting it all up was making him want to throw the whole bundle of lights into the trash.

"Arf!"

"I know what you mean, Nivansfield," Chris said talking to the dog sitting by his foot. "It's a pain in the butt."

"What's a pain in the butt, sir?" Chris looked up watching Piers walking over to him. He looked amused, the staple gun being spun around one finger in the most casual of fashions. Oh the amount of dirty things he wanted to say in return to those words.

"Here, come hold this up for me while I stake it down."

"You sure it's close enough to the other ones to be plugged up?" Piers asked coming over to holding it in place.

"Who's the one putting it up for the first time here?" Chris asked grumbling slightly as he started staking down the first leg. "Besides, I put it in the same place every time. I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing." He stood again once he'd finished off all four legs. "There. Now let's get everything plugged up then." He walked over picking up reindeer plug and carried it towards another plug to connect them together. Just as he was about to reach down and grab the other plug the one he was holding went taunt. Chris frowned down at his hands looking at the two plugs that he tried to pull together before he grunted and looked up. Piers was staring at him with that smug look on his face as if saying "told ya."

"Don't get cocky," Chris said sounding a little frustrated. When Piers just burst into laughter in response Chris found himself staring in wonderment at the young male. How could a guy like this turn his mood upside down in only seconds? Just from laughing too! "Just…pull it up and bring it over closer so we can finish this up," Chris said trying not to sound meek as he cleared his throat.

"Yes sir, Captain," Piers said pulling the reindeer away from the ground then closer to Chris.

"Chris."

"Hm?" Piers blinked looking over at him as he set the reindeer down. "What was that, sir?"

"…Call me Chris…when we're off duty." Chris looked over at him, trying to hide his own blush as he stared at the other's wide searching eyes. He'd been meaning to tell him that, but it was kind of hard to say it. Granted he liked how Piers called him Captain, but he also liked the idea of Piers calling him Chris.

"C…Chris…" Piers said it like it was the first time even though it wasn't. No, he was wrong. It was the first time he was saying it without it being laced with disappointment or frustration as had happened in the past when Piers would find Chris drinking away at the bar until he couldn't walk straight. That was back when they'd first started working together, before they'd really become a team that could trust each other. Before Chris had become completely drowned in the way the other was.

Clearing his throat, Chris plugged up the two cords to hide his embarrassment. He completely missed the amused look on Piers's face at the reaction. "Go hit the switch for me." Piers gave a nod moving quickly to turn on the lights. Everything came to life and Chris found himself resting his hands on his hips in satisfaction. "Good job. Let's head inside to work on the rest of the decorations and maybe warm up with some hot chocolate."

"Sounds good," Piers said smiling before he crouched down. "Come here, Nivansfield." The dog barked running over to him and Piers picked him up showing one of the happiest expressions on his face when the pup started licking him. When that smiling face looked up at Chris as he stopped in front of him, Chris thought he could die the happiest man in the world.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chris."

"Arf!"

"Chrrrris."

"Rrrrarf!"

"…Chris."

"Arf Arf!"

"…Chris."

"Arf arf arf!"

Piers was doing that on purpose. Chris could tell because of the way Piers was smirking and glancing his way. He was sitting in the middle of the living room standing Nivansfield up by his two front paws as he rubbed noses with him and kept saying Chris's name purposely making the puppy bark each time he said it. When Chris asked him about it, he said he was just testing out how Nivansfield would react to the name.

But Chris knew it wasn't that. It probably had to do with the fact that Chris found it strangely embarrassing hearing his names coming off his lover boy's lips. He formed it so perfectly and made it sound just as special as when he said Captain...except this was worst because it was Chris's real name. He thought he'd be past these strange awkward feelings by now but it seemed that around Piers, there was no escaping it. Piers just did things in a way that made him feel…different. Not really in a bad way but Piers sure as hell did know how to make him blush.

The decorations indoors were completed. The tree was up with all its fixings and had brought a hidden wonder to Piers's eyes at the sight of it. It was something else when you got to see all of your hard work paid off. Even more intriguing was the look of surprise and confusion when he saw the boxes Chris placed underneath the tree, gifts for the young sniper and his little puppy friend.

So now they were just sitting in their own little world enjoying the background noise from the television as Piers played with the puppy while Chris secretly watched him and tried not to show how much his A.T.L. saying his name was getting to him.

"Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris, Chrrris!"

"Arf Arf! Rrrarf! Arf arf arf!"

Chris groaned out looking over at them catching sight of Piers staring right at him, still holding the sneaky little smirk on his lips. He'd gotten the puppy so excited that he was bouncing around him and jumping up with two pushes to lightly push them on him before running around him again, panting with happiness. And yet Piers was staring right at Chris, rubbing his fingers behind the puppy's ears.

"Chris."

"Arf!"

"…You're definitely doing that on purpose."

Piers skillfully wiped the smirk off his lips as he looked up at Chris a perfect picture of innocence. "What are you talking about, Chris?"

"Arf!"

"That…"Chris said frowning and gesturing towards Piers and the puppy. "The whole thing with my name."

"I don't get what you mean, Chris."

"Arf!" The grin was appearing on Piers's face again as he stood up dusting himself off letting the puppy bounce around his feet.

"You're…up to something, aren't you?" Chris said frowning. He got up and started walking towards Piers, trying not to let his attractive visage distract him. His A.T.L. wasn't exactly the easiest mind to get into. Sharp to a point, the guy could change strategy with just a single thought and still succeed. It's why he thought he'd be the perfect person to take his place when he retired. Not that he'd tell him that right now.

Still the way he was looking at him right now….

"Can't it just be the fact that I enjoy saying the name Chris?"

"Arf!"

"But you're uh…" Chris shivered watching Piers's eyes sliding over his body making him ache in places he was trying to control. "You're saying it a little much, aren't you?" He felt nervous, nothing like how a leader should be feeling towards his second. He was nervous and yet excited. It was getting hard for him to not just grab Piers and drag him to the bedroom.

"Does it bother you that I say your name…Chris?"

"Arf!"

"It uh…" Chris glanced away from him his hand moving to rub at his head nervously. "It's…doing things alright." That seemed to make Piers perk up more as he walked closer to Chris forcing him to have to swallow as he stared at him.

"Where are 'things' happening…Chris?" Chris barely even paid attention to the bark, sucking in breath as he felt Piers's fingers sliding along his chest. His eyes focused on the lips of the young sniper following the pink tongue out as it licked the lips to make them moist. His eyes traveled up to the staring hazel ones that seemed to have gotten good at controlling him when they wanted to. "Here?" Piers leaned closer tilting his head as he brushed his tongue against Chris's neck.

"Nngh…P…Piers…" Chris shivered letting his head fall to the side with a groan, his hands reaching down to grab the other's butt tugging him closer.

"Mmph…C-Chris…" The name came out as a struggling whisper, much too low for the pup to hear but enough that it sent a shiver down Chris's body. The feel of the hot breath against his ear made him squeeze the wonderful globes in his hands tugging the young male closer to him. "Chris…" Piers leaned back gazing up at him, eyes seeming darker with need. Chris could tell what he wanted from the look. It was only making his body hotter with the need to do more.

"Keep saying it," Chris said reaching down and tugging the small tank top over Piers's head enjoying the sight of the other's perfect skin. He didn't even hesitate as he dipped his head down running his tongue against Piers's collar bone enjoy the sound of pleasure escaping the other's lips and not one bit bothered by the dog tag chains his tongue brushed again.

"Nngh…" He could feel Piers shivering from his teasing wet tongue. "Didn't you promise me we'd do more if I helped you?"

"Mmm, what do you think I'm doing right now?" He leaned in kissing the lips that just seemed to be begging him for more. How could he ever think of denying his little helper of getting his reward?

"Mmm, Chris!" The moan of surprise was perfect thanks to Chris lifting him up holding him by his ass against him. He felt the nimble legs wrapping around him out of reflex, his mouth working on eating away at the delicious entry of Piers's lips enjoying the mixture of hot chocolate and Piers all in one.

And when he broke the kiss and stared up into the loving green and golden orbs staring back at him, he knew there was no stopping it. No, it wasn't just about sex for either of them. Chris could tell that for a fact, could hear it in the way Piers called his name like it was the only thing he needed besides Nivansfield. Chris wouldn't have it any other way.

He moved, walking towards the bedroom biting and kissing any part of Piers's body that he could get to. It resulted in more moans from those perfect lips, more calls of his name, and more barking from their little pet at each call of his name. But the barking went almost unnoticed, just a background noise to the sounds of sweet music he pulled from Piers's hungry mouth.

It didn't take much to coax the rest of Piers's clothes from him nor did it take much to feel the other beneath him squirming and moaning out from the pleasure he was receiving from Chris taking him hard. It was flawless. Everything about it was seamless, the loving making, the name calling, the desire of being needed by the most important person to him. So much so that he hated the idea of his sweet release ending.

When they finished after Piers's yell of enjoyment from his enchanting climax, Chris found himself lying on his side staring down at the resting form. He wasn't sure how many times they'd done it that night, or how many times he'd made Piers say his name. But the scene resembled every night they slept together, of Piers lying on his stomach partially covered with the sheets because he was too hot and sweaty to want more coverage. Usually he'd be sleeping but this time he'd managed to stay awake, his eyes peeking over to see Chris watching him in amusement. His cheeks were flushed though if that was from the sex or from the fact that he was blushing, Chris wasn't sure.

"Tired much?" Chris asked him chuckle as he rubbed his hand over the small of Piers's back enjoying watching the shiver run down his body. "I'm surprised you haven't fallen asleep yet."

"Because I like looking at you," Piers said in return pulling Chris's hand to him so he could nuzzle his cheek against his palm. "That's not a crime, right?"

"If it were you'd be in jail right now." He flattened his palm against the cheek loving how soft the skin was just glad that such a body hadn't been marked with the hardship of war. He hated the idea of ever seeing Piers suffer for anything. Chris looked over the side of the bed at the sleeping bear like puppy curled up on the floor. He couldn't help feeling bad for the little guy and picked him up laughing at how he looked around sleepily and with confusion as he was settled down in between Piers and him. But just as easily as he'd awaken, he was falling asleep again, his mouth opening wide in a yawn before he curled up between them still only coming up to the middle of Chris's forearm in length.

Piers smiled seeing the puppy and reached out lightly poking at the little ears that only flickered out of the way of the hand before returning to place. "Think about it," Chris said drawing Piers's attention to him again. "If you hadn't brought the little guy in, he'd probably be out there dead somewhere instead of sleeping comfortably in a home."

"If I hadn't brought him in, you'd still be staring at my ass wondering how you'd get in it right now." There was defiance to his words and a hint of a cocky smirk on his lips. "You'd be trying to eat me alive with your eyes wishing you could touch me. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have made a move."

"If you hadn't brought him in, you wouldn't have gotten to feel your nice Captain's fully loaded "gun" inside you," Chris growled out playfully as he slapped his hand down on Piers's ass hard earning a yelp of surprised he wouldn't mind hearing again. "Now get some rest cause you've got work to do in the morning." Piers looked at him in confusion but when he brought his hand down on his ass again, he earned a moan before the blush lifted up to his A.T.L.'s cheeks.

"Yes, Captain Chris!" Chris stared at him before he felt his own blush reaching his cheeks. A double whammy. He should have known the kid would have something up his sleeve. When he looked he saw the grin appearing on Piers's face meaning he knew exactly what he was saying. Great, at this rate he was wrapped around Piers's little finger.

And in all honestly, he wouldn't have it any other way.

END


	4. Easter Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little Easter fun, with scavenger hunts and bears? Looks like Piers has his work cut out for him this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said the Christmas one would be the last update Dx But I felt this urge to write this. ^^ So enjoy!!

Four months have passed since he'd started dating Piers. Chris could admit to himself that he was proud of how well things were going between them. The guest room that Piers stayed in looked strangely similar to how his room had looked back in the barracks. He didn't have anything personal except for that one particular green scarf he seemed to love keeping on himself and the few casual clothes he had. It didn't mean he didn't keep a few doggy toys around for Nivansfield to play with.

They had a four day weekend this week thanks to the good ole holiday of Easter coming up that Sunday. It'd be the perfect time to spend some time with Piers and maybe pamper his overworking lover a bit if he got lucky. Because even though Piers did live with him now, it didn't mean he wasn't married to his work still. He always found time to break away to do after duty training to hone his skills, sometimes coming home so late Chris would fall asleep at the kitchen table. Honestly, Chris was starting to think about just making a shooting range in the backyard just to keep the boy in place at the house.

Nivansfield had gotten a lot bigger in those four months. He came up to Chris's knees now and didn't seem to be close to finished growing. When he wasn't out there blasting holes into a dummy target's head, Piers spent his home time training Nivansfield. It'd gotten to the point that the little pup would do tricks and task without having to be coaxed with snacks, the little tuff of hair growing a little more defined on his head that a few times Chris had to chuckle imagining that Piers had turned into a puppy.

Speaking of the little monster, Nivansfield wandered out of the back room, a newspaper in his mouth as he headed in Chris's direction on the couch. He wasn't as clumsy when he walked as he'd been when he was younger. Easily, he hopped up onto the couch sitting beside Chris before he dropped the semi wet newspaper down on his lap.

"Good boy," Chris said reaching out and ruffling his hair getting a bark in return before he picked up the newspaper, careful of the wet spots. The front page was of course about Easter and about the plans that were coming up for the weekend such as the Easter Egg Hunt that Sunday. It was Friday today and Piers still felt like he needed to go out to the field and practice. Chris tried not to think about the other running around covered in sweat right now. He'd be out there with him right now if it weren't for the fact that he had other things to take care of.

Such as the little plastic eggs he had sitting on the table in front of him with little notes attached to them with the little numbers attached to them signaling which had the messages he wanted contained inside of them. He was planning on having his own little Easter Egg Hunt involving his pretty eyed lover. It was just a matter of getting everything set up. With all the woods he had behind his house, it wouldn't be hard to set his little plan into action.

"Come, Nivansfield." He stood up gathering the eggs in his arms as he headed to the door, Nivansfield giving a bark as he hopped off the couch padding after him. It was fine. If Piers wanted to train so badly, then he'd give him plenty of training to take care of once he got home. Chris couldn't stop the small smirk from lifting to his lips. This was going to be fun. He was actually looking forward to this little exercise.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Piers wasn't going to say he was frustrated to find that Chris had already went to bed once he'd returned to the house. In fact, he found it mildly worrying seeing as Chris always waited up for him to come home when he went out late. He wondered if Chris was mad about him still going to train against his words that they should just relax these four days. But Chris should have been used to it. Hell, most times he spent his four day weekend out at the training field on base. Maybe Chris was getting sick of it. Usually Chris would accompany him out unless he was busy, in which case he'd greet him when he returned. But this time, the house was completely dark.

He'd almost tripped over Nivansfield finding him sleeping by the door waiting on him. A quick pat on the head and the small pup returned to slumber land only barely giving a small ruff of greeting. He'd slept in his own room this time, a place he hadn't used for sleep in four months since living with Chris. It felt awkward sleeping alone in his room but he forced himself to fall asleep anyway telling himself he'd need it if he planned on talking to Chris about this in the morning.

Except Chris wasn't there when he woke up. Instead he found a note on the kitchen table, the words making him lift his brows up in speculation.

Meet me out back.

Meet him out back? Why wasn't he meeting him at the kitchen table and sharing breakfast and coffee with him? Anxiety started to swell up in his stomach as he tucked the small paper into his pants pocket and left from out of the kitchen. Nivansfield stood as he entered the living room again panting as he ran over and sat at his feet looking up at him.

It helped ease the discomfort Piers felt as he smiled and kneeled down petting the pup behind the ear and receiving loving kisses in return that made him laugh. "I'm sure you know what this is about, huh boy?"

"Ruff!"

"Yeah…rough." He couldn't help smiling, giving another affectionate rub before he stood up staring at the back door. "Right, let's see what your big tough master is up to, ok?" Nivansfield seemed to understand as he padded over to the door and sat down beside it looking up and waiting on him to open it. He still looked like some sort of bear to him, though he was starting to grow more into his fur getting a leaner look to him. The door opened and Nivansfield rushed out giving a bark as he ran across the backyard patio.

Piers didn't even bother to stop him, his eyebrows hiking up at the lack of a Captain. He frowned slipping the boots on by the door before he walked out heading for the patio table. He hadn't bothered to dress that morning so he was still dressed in his boxers and the gray tank top…all of which just looked weird with the boots on. But he didn't spend time thinking about that as his eyes spotted the little envelope on the table. It had his name on it, as if it were necessary, leading him to open it with care to make sure it wasn't some kind of bomb from the enemy.

Piers,

I know how much you like training, so I'm giving you a little something extra to work on. Ten plastic eggs are hidden in the woods behind the house. Five of them have a clue to where I am. If you can find me before twelve o' clock this afternoon, you'll receive a nice little something from me. Also, leave Nivansfield in the house. I don't want you using him to cheat.

-Chris

"Heh…like I would," Piers said before smiling down at the pup. Well at least Chris didn't seem mad at all. "Sorry, boy, looks like he's making me brave this one alone." The pup gave a whine only getting quiet when Piers ruffled his head. He swore the dog understood his words, the way those big brown eyes would stare up at him looking as honest as his master. He opened the door leading the pup inside and only stopped to slip on some pants and grab his watch before he was out the door again.

Twelve. He had until twelve to find Chris. It was eight right now. So he only had four hours to work with. That wasn't a lot of time but he had confidence he could do this. Boots crunching on the crispy leaves, he started walking heading into the woods behind the house in search of his first clue. It wasn't hard to find, dangling down from a branch in a very obvious way. It was a low branch as well meaning that he only had to lean up and yank it down before he was popping it open and reading the clue inside.

Warm.

Hmm…warm. Must be a joke to mean he was getting warmer. Tucking the note in one pocket, he tucked the opened egg in the other before he started off again in search of more clues. Behind one of the trees there was a bundle of leaves that seemed too well-placed for him to ignore them. He pushed the pile of leaves apart revealing another egg underneath that he took pleasure in cracking open and reading the message.

Our.

It wasn't enough information. He was going to need more to figure this out. The letter had said there were ten eggs in all and only five with the answer. He still had a little time left to find them all and piece everything together. He could admit to Chris finding some pretty crafty ways of hiding the eggs. Such as the one he found up in a bird's nest or the other it took chasing down a squirrel to get it back. By the time he managed to find all ten eggs, he had fifteen minutes left to piece together the puzzle.

The other five eggs that didn't hold a note held little things in them like the bubble gum he was currently chewing on or the little stuffed bunny that was encased inside another egg. Pausing to sit up against the base of the nearest tree, he spread the notes out between his spread legs staring at them and piecing them together. Inside. Warm. Together. Home. Our. It wasn't hard to decipher the message to mean "Warm inside our home together." So it meant that Chris was still at home, right? Had he been inside the house the whole time?

Gathering up the notes, Piers stood heading back quickly in the direction of their home. His stomach was growling in protest of not eating breakfast this morning. As he got closer to the house, the scent of freshly grilled meat reached his nose making his mouth salivate as he swallowed. He found his feet moving faster, walking past the still smoking grill as he reached the back door and slide inside the house closing the door behind him.

Nivansfield was on him in an instance, barking and jumping up with his paws on Piers's thighs giving him a welcome home greeting as he wagged his tail happily. He seemed to calm down once Piers started petting him laughing as he rolled Nivansfield over onto his back started to give his belly a rub down as he squirmed and panted on the floor in contentment. The smell of freshly cooked food reached his nose as he stood again giving Nivansfield time to roll over onto his feet before he started into the living room towards the kitchen.

"Chris?"

He thought he would have been in the kitchen, but he still didn't see him. Frowning, he looked towards the kitchen table seeing that the plates and cups had been set up but void of food. Another envelope was sitting on the plate on his side. He grabbed it pulling the letter out and reading over it quickly.

Piers,

Dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up then come eat.

-Chris

Lifting a brow, Piers rested his hazel eyes on the display before looking over at the stove seeing that there were things still cooking. It had to mean Chris was still in the house. Where was he even hiding? He felt an urge to tell Nivansfield to find his master, but stopped as he tucked the new letter into his pocket. No, Chris was obviously planning this out for some reason. Whatever his plans were, Piers wasn't going to ruin the man's fun.

"Guess I better take a shower," he said looking down at Nivansfield and getting a bark in return that made him laugh. "I feel like you're trying to tell me I stink." At the two barks he got in return he laughed again pushing the pup playfully. "Fine, I'll go take a bath." He felt rancid anyway after spending all afternoon looking for eggs and climbing trees.

Piers stripped of everything once he made it to the bathroom keeping only his dog tags on as he jumped into the shower. Dirt just seemed to run off of him but the warm shower just made it feel so good. Once he was clean and feeling refreshed, despite his rumbling stomach, he dried himself off wrapping a towel around his waist as he headed out to his room. He paused when he went inside, finding a gray buttoned short sleeve shirt and some black slacks ironed to profession sitting on his bed. A note sat on top with only the words "wear these" on top. There was even a pair of black socks and shoes lying on top looking brand new.

Well he was definitely curious about this whole thing. But he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he thought about how much work Chris obviously put into doing this for him. It made him want to see the man even more as he slid into the clothes leaving the two top buttons of the shirt undone for breeze and because he wasn't the type to care about formal wear unless he really had to.

Besides, he had a feeling Chris would appreciate seeing some skin beneath the shirt.

"Ruff."

It was just a small bark but it made Piers look over at the door seeing the pup standing there before he smiled grabbing a comb to fix his hair. "What's wrong? Come to retrieve me?" He couldn't help smirking imagine Chris sitting down there waiting on him. "I must be taking too long."

"Ruff…Arf!" Nivansfield walked in grabbing his pants between his teeth and giving a couple of tugs before walking back to the door and looking back waiting on him.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." It made him laugh seeing the dog's impatience as he sat the comb down following the pup out the door. Seriously, did this dog understand human words? It seemed he was following Chris's directions whatever they were. Nivansfield led the way for him, taking him back into the kitchen where the table finally showed some cooked food. He frowned though seeing that the kitchen and Chris's seat still sat empty before him. There was a plastic egg sitting beside his plate. He grabbed it up and popped it opening reading it. "Have a seat and close your eyes. Count to ten out loud before you open them again." He wasn't worried about looking crazy that he said it out loud. He knew Chris was nearby…somewhere.

He found the smile on his face growing larger, his butt slipping down to sit in the seat as he closed his eyes feeling his heart thumping with anticipation. "One…Two…Three…" He kept counting, trying to will his ears to pick up the sound of Chris's movements and for his heart to stop beating so fast. What was Chris planning on doing with this? He felt the urge to open his eyes to catch Chris in the act of his plans but instead kept them firmly closed as he continued to count. "Seven…Eight…Nine…Ten."

Opening his eyes, he didn't know whether he should laugh or groan out in frustration. Sitting across from him in Chris's chair was a large, dark brown teddy bear. His arms were wrapped around a stuffed egg and bunny ears had been placed on top of the bear's head. There was another envelope placed on the bear's head held up by the bunny ears which made him have to get up to walk over and grab it, sliding it open with ease as he looked down at it frowning. "Behind you."

He didn't even get a chance to react. Arms enclosing him from behind as he was pulled back against the broad body behind him making his cheeks heat up. He couldn't help the calming effect it had on his body to be in the man's arms as he leaned back against him. He felt lips press against his neck, his eyes closing as he let out a soft moan of satisfaction feeling like he'd been deprived of being able to touch Chris.

He turned his body in the arms around him finding the brown, chocolate eyes staring down at him before he leaned up kissing his lips. The lips against his opened with appreciation, the hands once on the small of his back sliding down to grab his butt as he grew more insistent on putting his tongue between the mouth against his. The whole thing was ruined the moment his stomach growled and he couldn't help giving a whine of protest when Chris broke the kiss chuckling lightly.

"Let's eat our lunch before your body collapses from starvation."

"It'll take more than that for me to starve," Piers said though he didn't stop Chris from pulling back from him.

"Well, we shouldn't let this food get any colder," Chris responded walking over to Piers's chair and pulling it out for him. "I worked hard to make this, you know."

"Mm…I can agree on that." The food did look amazing and he was happy to see that it was still steaming. He took the offer of the chair, sitting down before Chris pushed him to the table. Chris moved the stuffed bear into one of the two empty chairs before sitting down across from him giving him a smile before digging in. "This steak's really tender."

"I had it marinating in the fridge since this morning. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed."

"Haven't eaten anything this morning," Piers said shrugging his shoulders. "The first thing I did was look for you." He frowned, swallowing the bit of steak and potatoes in his mouth before continuing to talk. "Have you been planning this since this morning?"

"I've been planning this since you went to train yesterday," Chris admitted giving a hum as he bit into another piece of juicy steak. "Thinking about how you never got to experience Christmas before, I started thinking you probably hadn't experienced Easter before either." He smiled at this, lowering his fork and knife down as he started across at Piers. "So, did you enjoy Easter Egg Hunting?"

Piers stared back in return, slowly pulling the fork away from his mouth before he found himself giving a smile too. "Yeah…if that's what you meant by extra training, then I did have fun with it. I'm just glad you weren't mad at me or something."

"Mad at you?"

"Well…you went to bed early last night…I'd never seen you do that before." Piers frowned. "And then you were missing this morning…I wasn't sure what to expect. But then things started getting more and more…I don't know, different. Not the bad kind though." He leaned his elbows on the table eating some more of the potatoes. "I just didn't know what to expect next."

"Good," Chris said reaching across and resting his large hand on top of Piers's hair ruffling it slightly. "It wouldn't have been any fun watching you run around if you already knew my plans."

"Stalker," Piers said smirking as he looked up at him. "And don't mess up my hair. I just spent time making sure I looked good for you."

"Well you're doing a good job." Chris's eyes landed on Piers's open shirt as he said it, his tongue sliding out to rub against his lips as if he was staring at another delicious meal. "I think I have an idea of what dessert will be."

"That's if you can find me quick enough," Piers said, his smirk turning cockier as he slipped the last bite of steak between his lips before sliding out of the chair. "Better hurry, Captain. I'll give you ten minutes to come find me before I take care of things myself." He tried not to shiver at the way the brown eyes stared at him like some kind of perfect prize.

"I'll accept that mission," Chris said, a smirk growing to his lips now as he slowly pushed up to his feet, both hands resting on the table taut. "If I even let you out of my sights." Swallowing slightly, feeling the cocky grin wavering on his lips, Piers barely had a chance to take off before Chris was chasing after him. A part of him wanted to give in but a part of him lived up to the challenge of having his Captain try to catch him. What was the point of even having Chris try to find him if he wasn't going to leave his side for a moment? Well, the chase would be fun anyway until he finally caught him. After that it would just be a matter of him trying not to be too loud when they got to the fun part of making out in whatever part of the house they found themselves in.

END

Possibilities of a 4th of July one coming...possibly. XD I'm not exactly sure yet.


	5. New Year's Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a full year since the two have lived together. Just how have things been going with the two men and their pet dog, Nivansfield? How will they celebrate the New Year together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on doing an updated Xmas one or a Thanksgiving's one, but then I got lazy. X.x But here's a New Year's one anyways. XD Enjoy!

It'd been a full year since Nivansfield had come to live with him and a full year of him dating Piers. Of course this was going to be a special day for him. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect. A celebration of a new year. The continuation of their growing love for each other and their adorable pet dog Nivansfield who had gotten even bigger since the last year. He was almost the size of a full grown dog now, though the hyperactive puppy was still inside there.

Chris tried to ignore the feel of Piers's eyes staring at him from the couch while he was on the floor sorting through the fireworks he'd bought for tonight. He had Nivansfield on the floor helping him by carrying the fireworks from one organized pile over to an amused Piers like it was a gift. Piers's fascination with Nivansfield hadn't died down in the least even after a year had passed. In fact, Piers had bought the dog quite a few presents for Christmas, his laughter like a small child's as he watched the large dog tear into a flavored bone like it was the tastiest meal in the whole world.

Of course Chris had gotten some nice gifts too, like the sweater he was wearing right now to keep warm, or the new coffee mug sitting on the coffee table behind him with a picture of Nivansfield on it and the words "our love child," beneath it. It made him laugh when he saw it, reminding him of what he'd said to Piers when he'd first seen the puppy hiding inside Piers's room at the barracks. To think such a small, injured little thing could turn into a giant looking bear in such a short amount of time. And yet he still had that little puff of hair on top of his head favoring his second master's hairstyle.

Chris shivered feeling a breath of air blowing across the back of his neck making his hairs stand up. He glanced over his shoulder, his eyes meeting with the hazel glow staring back at him before he felt the other's lips pressing against him. It made him pause for a moment at the sudden attack on his lips before he was kissing back, his hand reaching up to cup Piers's cheek caressing it. It was things like this that Chris savored the most. The feelings that Piers often liked to hide came out in the rare moments they got to spend together alone. At work, Piers was a professional in every sense. Work came before his relationship, concentration before the bliss of losing himself in his emotions. Chris didn't blame him, hell it made him feel better to see the younger male so focused. Because he'd never forgive himself if something happened to Piers because he was too busy thinking about Chris to keep himself safe out in the field.

"You almost done?" Piers said just barely breaking the kiss as he leaned back a little to get a better look at his boyfriend.

"Almost," Chris said smiling at him almost tempted to just leave everything right there on the floor and drag Piers to the bedroom…or the couch because it was closer. "Why don't you get the lighter out of the kitchen draw while I take these outside?" Piers frowned but he stood up, his lanky body attracting Chris's attention before he started for the kitchen. And maybe it wasn't right that Chris's eyes followed him all the way to the kitchen until he disappeared. It didn't help that the only thing that Piers was wearing was a large t-shirt and boxers where it was easy to see his butt wobbling behind them.

"Arf!"

"What?" Chris said looking up at the standing dog that looked like he was frowning as he stared at Chris. "You can't blame me for watching." Nivansfield gave a short ruff before he grabbed another firework stick starting to carry it over to the couch. "Oh no you don't!" Chris tackled him wrestling with him before he found his weakness as he rolled Nivansfield onto his back rubbing his belly with two hands to the dog's contented panting. "You're just doubling my work up, aren't you boy?"

"Ruff!"

Chris laughed being smacked a few times by the wagging tail before he stood to his feet grabbing the fireworks up as Nivansfield rolled over barking and jumping around his legs excitedly. "Relax. We're getting ready to go outside." At the word outside, Nivansfield ran over to the door dancing from foot to foot as he waited for Chris to open the door. Once he'd gathered up all the fireworks in his hand, Chris walked over to the door opening it just as Nivansfield rushed outside impatiently. He shook his head, having a hard time keeping the smile off his face as he walked out closing the door behind him.

They had a variety of fireworks to use. Some brought back a nostalgic feeling to him as he remembered shooting them off as a kid with his parents and Claire. They didn't get to shoot any last year or during 4th of July thanks to the job requiring them to take care of some missions. But at least now he had the chance to spend his New Year with Piers without them having to fight for their lives.

"Got everything set up?" Piers said, disappointingly wearing pants and a jacket, though Chris couldn't blame him since it was pretty chilly out. He had a coat on himself, his hands rubbing together to keep warm as smoke blew from his parted lips.

"Everything's good to go." Piers held the lighter out to him. He grabbed it brushing his fingers over Piers's before he started over to the first firework lighting it. He stepped back standing beside Piers watching the sparkling flame drawing up the short fuse and disappearing before the firework suddenly shot up into the air like a rocket and burst into an array of colors that had him whistling in awe. He doubted he could ever get sick of it.

The Captain glanced over watching Piers's amused expression before he held the lighter out to him, watching the expression drop to a frown just that quickly. "Here," he said looking at the confusion on Piers's face. "Try it."

"No thanks," Piers said shaking his head and stepping back from the lighter. "I'm content to just watch."

"No, you have to try it once at least." When Piers didn't reach out to grab the lighter from him, Chris reached out holding his hand and putting the lighter in it. He didn't stop there as he moved behind Piers wrapping his arms around him as he started to walk them closer to the large box on the ground. "Here, I'll help you."

Piers sighed like he was frustrated, but when Chris peeked around he saw the small smile on those plushy lips. He didn't even struggle, just relented as they got closer and kneeled down together, Chris's cold hand wrapping around Piers's warmer one as the two of them lit the fuse together. Standing, Chris held his hand tugging as they stood back just as the first of the fireworks shot out of the box. It was like a chain reaction, firework after firework shooting up into the air. Piers stared, the glow in his eyes showing the awe he felt as he watched color after color explode in the air. Chris just wrapped his arms around him again feeling the chill in Piers's body as he hugged him closer enjoying the small light show. It was a beautiful, especially when he could see the colors reflecting in Piers's eyes when he leaned over more to look at him.

Piers turned his head as if realizing what he was doing but Chris lost himself to the sight as he leaned in kissing his lips earning a hum of joy as Piers kissed him back. He started to move his cold fingers underneath Piers's shirt before Nivansfield ran over barking loudly and startling the both of them as he looked up at them before running circles around them making Piers laugh.

"What? You want to play boy?" Nivansfield barked lower his front down as he wiggled his butt in the air excitedly before running off only to return with a ball in his mouth which he dropped at Piers's feet. Piers laughed picking up the ball and throwing it, leaving Chris's body chilled from the lack of body heat. But it was ok, watching the two best friends playing together in the front of the yard only stopping whenever Chris would set off another firework to stare at until it dissipated in the air.

When he lit up the sparklers, Piers joined him again then, holding one as he held it up staring at the sparkling lights that seemed to draw his eyes in deep before Chris kissed him again. That was when the focus returned to Chris, the passion growing deeper in them before Piers gave him a coy look and dragged him by the hand back inside to partake in some very needed love making.

Because right now, Chris wasn't going to be able to last against the sexy man called Piers. So it wasn't a surprise that he felt like fireworks were going off when Chris released inside of him, listening to Piers's passionate moans as the other's nails scratched his back possessively, ecstatically before collapsing beneath him breathing hard. His body felt warm as Piers rubbed his back snuggling closer to him softly whispering his name in his ear.

"Chris…" It was enough for him, enough that he could last a whole year with just this memory. But he was greedy and he wanted more. He rolled them over sitting Piers on top, the other looking at him in confusion before he leaned up kissing him effectively rekindling their love making and starting off the New Year perfectly.

"Piers," Chris said panting as he leaned back staring up at him. "Happy New Year's." Piers stopped moving, staring back at him before a soft blush filled his cheeks as he smiled cheekily at him and leaned in kissing him, all the happiness he felt being shared in that one action. He hoped they had many more new years together, just like this one. Not to mention many more years with their beloved dog, Nivansfield who'd taken control of Piers's old room. At least the room was seeing some use now, since Piers adopted the empty half of Chris's bed. Not that he was complaining in the slightest anyway. No, not when he had such a perfect man to stay by his side.

End.


	6. Valentine's Day Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day has come around. It's the perfect time for chocolates, flowers, gifts, and manly loving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get the chance to get this out by Valentine's Day, thanks to it being a busy day and one of my cousins messing up the wireless connection. But here's to another Nivansfield holiday moment. Happy Valentine's Day!!

Gift Baskets. Candies. Hearts. Teddy Bears. Flowers. Singing Cards. There were just way too many gifts sitting on their coffee table to count. And the funny thing about it? These were just Piers's gifts and not a single one from his Captain. Apparently, the people of Alpha Team thought very highly of him, though not as highly as they thought of Chris whose gifts took over the whole couch.

These gifts weren't just from Alpha Team either. There were quite a few of them from other departments and secret admirers around the city that had their presents delivered to BSAA Headquarters. Even Nivansfield had a small stash, mainly things that Piers had bought him. He smiled watching the dog push around the large feeding bowl Piers just got him to replace the smaller bowel he'd had from his smaller puppy years. Well at least he seemed to like it. The bowl hit Piers's foot before the young ATL got up ruffling the dog's furry head.

"I get it, I get it. You're hungry, right?" He laughed when the dog barked wagging his tail back and forth like he was giving him a response. "Alright, let's go feed you." Piers picked up the bowl heading to the kitchen with the dog following behind him. He was thinking. He had been thinking. Or maybe he was just thinking too much. But he wanted to do something this time. He'd noticed that each time one of these special events came around, Chris was always there surprising him or entertaining him in one way or another. This time, he wanted to do something for Chris. He wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day with him.

But he didn't want to do it the cheesy, old fashion way. He didn't want to give him chocolates or teddy bears. He didn't want to give him flowers or an "I love you" card. Geez, just thinking about doing something like that was making his cheeks red. How embarrassing would it be for him to walk up to Chris and say, "I brought you flowers." No, there had to be a better way to show his love without it seeming so tawdry.

Should they go out to dinner? Should he make dinner? There really wasn't anything special about that, though the thought of seeing a nice, big juicy steak sitting on his plate was starting to make his mouth water. He shook his head quickly. No, this wasn't about him. Think…what would Chris like?

"Arf!" The dog lightly bumped his head against his leg reminding him of why he came to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Nivansfield." He laughed petting the dog behind the ears getting a satisfied hum in return. "Guess I got a little sidetracked, huh?" He sat the bowl down before grabbing the bag of dog food from the cupboard and pouring some into the bowl. Nivansfield started chowing down instantly, the bowl sliding until it bumped against the wall where it didn't move anymore. He didn't even seem fazed by it, not even when Piers brought over another bowl filled with water for him to drink when he got thirsty. The way he'd growl slightly while he was eating, almost like he was humming put a smile on Piers's face as he stayed kneeled down beside him, watching him.

Chris had managed to give him this gift, this precious pup that at the time could barely even take care of himself. How he had survived being abandoned on the training field out by the woods, Piers would never know. If it hadn't been for Piers's sharp eyes seeing the vague movement of the pup, he'd have never survived. He wanted to find a way to thank Chris for taking care of Nivansfield, for taking care of both of them really. He did things that he really didn't have to do. It made Piers want to do things for him, to repay him for everything he'd ever done for him. Even if he could just help more around the house, give him whatever he wanted…it wouldn't be enough but it'd at least be something to pay Chris back for his kindness.

Piers blinked as an ideal plan came to mind. Give him what he wanted. Do whatever he wanted for him. Make it so Chris could just relax, so he didn't even have to lift a muscle. He could give that to Chris. He'd do whatever Chris needed done, make it so he didn't have to do a single thing. It was perfect! It could work.

"Piers?" Piers looked up hearing his name, trying not to blush as he stared at Chris standing at the kitchen door with a shirt slung over his shoulder looking fresh from the shower he'd just taken. At least he was wearing sweats, but his chest still had drops of water on it dripping down from the wet hair on his head. "You ok in here?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." He stood up clenching his fist before he moved quickly brushing past Chris out of the kitchen and trying not to shiver from their brief contact.

"Piers?" He didn't stop until he made it to the couch starting to move all of the gifts over to the loveseat. Chris stopped by the couch, eyebrow lifted in confusion as he watched what Piers was doing, but the other didn't stop until the whole couch was clear. Standing, Piers frowned staring back at Chris glad to see the shirt on him before he pointed down at the couch.

"Sit."

"…Huh?"

"Just…just sit down here," Piers said glancing away from Chris's eyes trying not to let his nerves get him. This was going to be harder than he thought it was. Chris seemed a little hesitant, or maybe it was just curiosity as he sat down on the couch and looked up at Piers staring at him.

"I'm sitting."

"Good. I'll get you something to drink. Stay put." It was still early in the day. A cup of cold juice would probably help Chris to cool down after his hot shower. What else? Maybe some snacks? Those little cookie biscuit things Piers had gotten addicted to? It sounded like a good idea. He walked back into the living room with the napkin full of the little snack and a cup of fruit juice in hand. "Here. It's a snack to hold you over until I make dinner."

Chris reached up about to accept the snacks until Piers pulled his hand out of reached frowning. Wait…should he feed it to him? Is that how people normally did it?

"Piers?" He tensed up, startled to feel both of Chris's hands on his cheeks as the older man stared up at him. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird all morning." True, he had been acting weird. Maybe since seeing Chris's reactions to all the gifts, seeing him laughing when he saw the certain cards and baskets that came from his closest friends, seeing how enduring a look he had when he'd come across the gift from Jill whose last name seemed almost dedicated to the holiday. He'd seemed quite happy to stand there reading the card from her. It didn't help that after opening the gift from her, his cheeks had gone red. Ok so Piers was a little…jealous. Sure, he had his own stash of gifts and cards from people like Keaton and Marco and quite a few admirers. But it wasn't anything like seeing the reaction Chris had from seeing Jill's gift. No, regular gifts weren't going to cut it if he planned to outshine Jill's gift.

Piers sat down beside Chris, frowning still as he looked up at the older man's face. "Today…today I don't want you to do anything. Whatever it is you want done, I'm going to do it all including cooking and cleaning. Anything you want, I'll do it." He stood up, sitting the cookies and juice down on the end table beside the couch.

"…Anything?" Piers turned around to face him and nodded before he squawked in surprise being pulled down onto Chris's lap blushing as he stared up at him. He could feel Chris's hands sliding down along his back travelling towards his butt sending shivers down his spine.

"Chris?" The other placed soft kisses on his neck, his scraggly beard brushing up against his skin in a ticklish fashion. He gasped out when Chris sucked on the skin, a moan slipping from his lips before he could stop it. He only realized how far Chris was planning to go when he felt his shirt being lifted, fingers touching his skin before he grunted in surprise pushing Chris back before he completely lost control.

"W-Wait!"

Chris frowned, his hands dropping down to Piers's waist restraining him from leaving. "What's wrong?"

"Just…I…nngh…." He moaned out feeling Chris's teeth nibbling on his jawline as he leaned forward forcing his concentration to the background again. The hands had moved around brushing over his sides to rub at his tummy as he gasped out again in pleasure. It took a considerable amount of will power to push Chris back again.

"J-Just wait!" Piers yelled out pushing Chris back again, panting hard. He blushed ignoring the Captain's frustrated look as he quickly climbed off his lap before the older male could continue. "…It's Valentine's Day."

Chris blinked lifting a brow an amusement as a small smirk creased his lips. "Yeah…I know. That's why we should be banging each other right now." Piers blushed wishing his body didn't respond so easily to just a small comment.

"I want to do something for you."

"…Well, I thought what you were doing just now was fine."

"Yeah, but-"

"You said I could have anything." The frown was back on his lips again as he folded his arms, looking like a large pouting child, even if his lip wasn't poking out.

"I…you can…just not…" Piers glanced over to the gifts. He frowned seeing how perfect they were in his eyes. He hadn't even gotten the Captain anything. Hell, he'd forgotten all about the special day until the guys at the range started talking about it. And then when he went to shop and find Chris a gift he only ended up finding things for Nivansfield who was obviously a lot easier to shop for.

Now he needed to give the perfect gift, one to surpass all those other ones, including the very special thing Chris had gotten from Jill. He never did find out what it was, but the look on Chris's face when he opened it was definitely one he wanted to see in response to his own gift…except ten times better.

Either Chris had seen the look in Piers's eyes or he'd caught his eyes staring at the gifts, because his next words caught Piers off guard. "…One hour," he said holding up one finger. "I'll give you one hour before we continue where we left off." Piers's cleared his throat nodding and feeling some relief to being able to continue his plan as he walked away to start working on cleaning up. A short amount of time, but at least it would be better than nothing at all.

What he thought would be a simple tidying up job turned into more of a chore than he thought. No, it wasn't the actual work itself that was the problem. Things like dusting and vacuuming were easy even if the vacuum kept startling Nivansfield into barks of challenge. The problem was the pair of chocolate, brown eyes staring at him from the couch watching every move he made as he worked hard to alleviate dirt from the premises.

It seemed like every time he bent over to pick something up, the eyes stared at him harder. He glanced back a few times, Chris's eyes jumping up to meet his own before a small smirk slipped onto Chris's lips. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was making this a harder chore on purpose.

Worse, it felt like there were more items gathering up on the floor than before. Like the empty wrappers from the snacks Chris had just had recently. Or the pair of dirty socks casually lying at the foot of the couch. And even worse, the empty glass of juice sitting in such a spot that Piers would have no choice but to walk past his lover. It seemed like a happy trail leading right into the giant bear's clutches. It was also getting harder to avoid cleaning the area of mess Chris was leaving behind. Not just because he'd almost cleaned up everything he could think of in the kitchen, but because he was starting to lose his willpower to the hungry look he knew his captain was giving him.

He'd barely even reached the thirty minute mark. An hour…Chris had only given him an hour to clean. Why was he so desperate to make his claim on Piers today? Was it something he could read more into? Was he jealous? Horny? Bored? Glancing back at Chris's crotch with a blush, he could tell that horniness did play a part in it. He could also tell from his own tight pants that it was affecting him pretty bad too.

He bent down picking up one of the socks, glancing back to see Chris unashamedly staring at his butt. The eyes suddenly lifted up to look at his, the look on Chris's face sending tremors down Piers's body making him turn around quickly to pick up the other sock. He saw paws in the place of the last sock and looked up seeing Nivansfield standing there looking at him holding the abandoned sock in his maws. Piers found himself smiling a little. Was the guy being a little helper today?

"Good boy," Piers said reaching out and grabbing the end of the sock tugging on it. Nivansfield growled slightly tugging back playfully jerking Piers forward with his strength. "No, wait! Nivansfield, this isn't a toy!" He tugged back in response, the dog growling louder even as his tail wagged faster as he tugged on it harder, the sound of ripping fabric reaching Piers's ears. Before he could stop it, the sock ripped in half Piers tumbling backwards into Chris's lap while Nivansfield ran away successfully with the other half of the sock like it was a famed prize of victory.

"Heh." Piers lifted up the sock looking at it before he looked back at Chris apologetically. "Looks like you're going to need a new pair of-mmm!" His words were cut off by Chris's lips, the older male cupping his cheek to keep him from turning away. Not like he could. He melted right into the kiss, hand sliding up the side of Chris's face to caress his hair as he tugged him closer kissing him more passionately. He'd lost now, his body moving to turn and straddling his lap, kissing him more effectively with the new position. He'd fallen to his desires for this man. There was no way around it, even if he wanted to show Chris how much he loved him.

He thought the kiss would continue, that things would go further and they'd end up doing it right there on the couch. He wasn't expecting Chris to break the kiss, the panting of erratic breaths flowing from both their parted lips to hit against each other's faces.

"Nngh!" Piers moaned out feeling hands kneading his bare bottom having invaded the barrier of his waistband. "Chris?"

"For someone that's been avoiding me all day, you're sure acting like a boy in love."

"I wasn't avoiding you!" Piers sat up straight, looking up into Chris's eyes loving the feel of his hands on his butt. "I was just..."

"…Yeah?"

Piers sighed looking up at him like he was angry he had to reveal a secret, even though his cheeks were red. "I'm just…a little jealous."

Chris seemed taken aback with those words, his hands sliding out of Piers's pants to slide up along his back in a soothing gesture of comfort which felt good too even though he wanted the hands back in his pants again. "Why? There's no reason to be jealous."

"After seeing all your gifts and then…seeing how happy you were opening up Jill's present…I couldn't help it. I wanted to do the same for you, to give you something like that so I can see that look too." He looked down staring at Chris's chest feeling frustrated before Chris tilted his head back up by his chin so he was looking at him eye to eye. His eyes opened wide in surprise seeing that same look he'd seen on Chris's face when he'd opened up Jill's gift. No, it actually seemed even better somehow, like he'd just made Chris the happiest person in the world.

The kiss on his lips was gentler this time, simply chaste before Chris leaned back from the kiss smiling at him. "This was the perfect gift to me."

"Hm?" Piers blinked up at him still a little dazed before he stared at him in confusion. "Gift? But I didn't give you anything."

"Showing me just how much you love me. Going out of your way to try to make me happy. I think those are good gifts there. Not to mention showing me just how adorable you can be." The words, the compliments flowing back to back, he just knew his ears had turned a bright red by then, his hands sliding up to cover them from sight.

"S-Stop! I-It's not that big of a deal!" He felt Chris pull both his hands away holding them in his lap as he leaned forward, the suddenness making Piers close his eyes shut. He thought he was going to kiss him again but gasped out feeling Chris's lips brushing lightly against one of his ears. A groan escaped him when he felt a wet tongue slide out gliding against the burning hot skin, knowing he'd completely lost it then considering it was one of his weakest spots, especially right behind his-

"C-Chris!" He unintentionally moaned, gripping the back of Chris's shirt and pulling him closer as he bit on the shoulder of his shirt to muffle his sounds, lightly grinding his hips down against his lover's crotch earning a satisfying grunt in return.

"Do you know why I was smiling so much at Jill's gift?" Chris asked in a whisper into his ear, Piers's whole body shivering wanting to melt into a puddle in his lap right there from the sexy sound.

"B-Because ah…because she's cute?" His eyes were still closed, the hands on his back seeming to explore every part of his skin beneath his shirt.

"Because it was for both of us. She was wishing us a Happy Valentine's day and that we would live a very long, fulfilling life together." Piers opened his eyes feeling just a little bit shocked by that. He never even knew that Jill knew about their relationship. Granted he shouldn't be surprised considering that she and Chris were good friends, probably the best of friends at this point. "She also gave us something else as well and told us to share it together today."

Piers leaned back then, his brow lifted up in response to those words. "What? What did she give us?"

"…A pair of edible panties in your size." Piers blinked staring at him for a moment, trying to wrap his brain around that answer. Ok, that explained the blush he'd seen on Chris's face. How in the world did Jill even know his size? Did Chris tell her? Damn, how much information on him did Jill have now?

"I uh…" He swallowed slightly watching Chris's brown eyes staring at him and feeling Chris's reaction to this new, exciting moment pressing against his butt. "A-At least it's not lingerie I guess."

"…Actually I bought a pair for you myself…in your size," Chris said, that innocent look starting to turn into a smirk at seeing how flustered Piers was getting. "Maybe you'll wear them both at the same time?" Piers moaned out arching his back and tilting his head back when Chris bit at his neck. "I'm looking forward to eating those panties off you."

"Nngh, I don't see how if we don't even make it to the bedroom to try them."

"I've had enough willpower to last this long," Chris said chuckling against his neck sounding sexier by the minute. "You've still got ten minutes until your time is up. Why don't you use that time to try them on?"

"Mmm…" Piers panted slightly feeling Chris leaning back again, his skin already missing the feel of the lips against him. "What if they don't fit?"

"I don't mind some extra parts hanging out." He said it so casually that Piers almost missed how dirty the words were when he thought about it.

"I-I'll be right back!" Piers hopped up from his lap intending to rush to the room to change before Chris's voice stopped him.

"Piers!"

"Hm?" He turned around, the impatience showing on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Chris's smile and words wiped the look from Piers's face before he felt one of his own smiles starting to take over, his heart thumping happily in his chest before he glanced away out of embarrassment at how this made him feel.

"Y-Yeah," Piers responded looking up at Chris again. "H-Happy Valentine's Day, Captain." Catching sight of the red cheeks from way down the hallway probably made Piers the happiest he'd felt all day. And from the look on Chris's face, he felt the same way as well. Nivansfield followed after him reminding him that the dog would probably be trouble when it came to this new game they were going to play considering the add-on of edible panties. Might be a good idea to lock Nivansfield in the guest room for a little while, at least until Piers was secured in the bedroom. Last thing he needed was dog drool the ruin the perfect moment. After all, this was his Happiest Valentine's day ever. And he was planning on keeping it this way. At least until next year where he planned on making Chris into the perfect, sweet desert. That would be fun.

END.


	7. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Mother's Day comes around, it's common for people to think of that special lady in their lives. So for this special day, Chris has decided to take Piers with him to visit his mother's grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't think I'd get this finished by today. Lol but I did make it before Mother's Day was over…even if it is like the last part of the day. But whatevs! Happy Mother's Day! Oh DX And I am working on the next chapter of My Pet Peeve. It's actually at 8 pages but I'm getting the feeling this will be a pretty long chapter so...

Piers glanced over at Chris as the two of them made their way down the stone path of the cemetery. They were going to visit the gravesite of Chris's parents for Mother's Day. Chris had said he did this every year with the exception of last year where they were stuck on a mission at the time. He had wanted Chris to go alone, to give him the privacy and personal time he probably needed, and for the reason that Piers wasn't fond of graveyards.

Still Chris had insisted that the other come along with him, a basket in his hand like they were going on a picnic. Piers smiled trying not to think about a big bear holding a picnic basket when he stared at Chris. It took away a little of the manliness Chris usually exhibited but that only made him look cuter. The other seemed to sense his glance and looked over at him smiling so suddenly that Piers gaped before looking away quickly, blushing.

His own task for their walk was to have Nivansfield on a leash, the dog a couple of feet ahead of them sniffing at all the new things his nose could find. They weren't the only ones at the graveyard. The Ace saw other people either walking along the path or standing before graves visiting their own lost loved ones, a few with dogs as well that the leash kept Nivansfield from becoming too friendly with.

Was this really ok for him to be here at right now? He wasn't family nor was he really a family friend. He'd never even met the couple before. And even worse, he was a man that had become the lover of their son. Wouldn't they have been more spiteful towards him than welcoming?

Piers hesitated and started to stop and turn back when the words that reached his ears put his actions to a halt. "We're here." Chris stopped in front of a grave marker kneeling down in front of it as he reached out dusting it off. It was a rather large headstone, long enough to cover both plots. With a rose etched into the center to separate the two names and their dates, the words etched into the bottom seemed to connect the two together perfectly. "Here lie two loving parents."

Piers crouched down beside him, a little lost for words as he as stared at the tombstone. Chris took a lot of care in clearing off the headstone and removing weeds from the surrounding grave and dirt that had been caked up from the rain. It looked well kept, like Chris made a lot of visits to the place. It was interesting to see Chris cared so much for something but a little uncomfortable as well considering what it was he was taking care of.

"You ok?"

"Huh?" Piers looked over meeting Chris's stare and rethinking about the question he'd been asked before he looked down at the basket quickly to reorganize his thoughts. "Y-Yeah. Sorry, was just a little lost in thought." Nivansfield whined beside him as he sat down before leaning in and licking his face worriedly. "Gah! Not you too!" But he couldn't stop laughing from the ticklish feel of the tongue on his cheek. "I'm fine. Really."

"How about we take a break to eat?" Chris asked as Piers pushed Nivansfield's head away wiping at his cheek with his sleeve.

"That sounds good to me."

As Chris stood up, Piers blinked before he followed him, the two of them moving over to a nearby tree. Chris took the blanket out spreading it out before sitting down and patting the space beside him for Piers to join. It took a little minute for Piers to coax himself to sit, choosing instead to sit across from him after a quick glance to the people still walking around. No one seemed to really pay them any attention but he really didn't want to give them something to look at if he could avoid it.

Chris only smiled at the action but it made Piers feel guilty to ignore his captain's gesture. The only one that seemed to have a problem with doing anything in public was Piers. Chris on the other hand didn't mind holding hands and sharing food and otherwise just doing what a couple would normally do. But he never voiced any complaint when Piers would avoid the action, eyes glancing around casually to make sure no one had seen. It honestly didn't take long before Chris even stopped trying.

"Did you send your mother anything for Mother's Day?" The question pulled Piers back to reality as he looked up at Chris before helping to pull items out of the basket.

"I ordered some flowers. They should have arrived by now." He smiled thinking about his mom. "She'll probably call me tonight to let me know she got them."

"I bet she'll be happy to see them," Chris said chuckling.

"I guess." Nivansfield lied down beside him and he reached down rubbing the dog's stomach earning happy growls in return that made him smile. "I don't really get what they see in it."

"Hmm…" Chris pulled out some plates for them along with two bowls that were reserved for Nivansfield. "I remember one time I gave my mother some flowers." He chuckled at whatever memory he was thinking up, Piers looking up at him again. "Well, they weren't really flowers. More like some weeds and poison ivy. I ended up with a rash for weeks."

Piers laughed pouring some food and water for Nivansfield and sat the two bowls to the side, the dog instantly starting to chow down on it. After Chris made plates for them they both started eating as well. Piers found he glanced up at Chris a lot more than he should have. Part of him wondered about how the other felt about being here in the place his parents had been laid to rest. But from the look on his face, it seemed he'd made amends with his feelings long ago. How many years had it been for Chris since his parents' deaths? Could Piers have been so strong if the same had happened to him? He was grateful to the fact that he couldn't imagine a world without his mom and dad in it.

"When we get done eating, will you come back over with me?" Chris wasn't looking at him when he spoke, his eyes instead focused on the plate in front of him. "There's something I want to tell them before we leave." Piers blinked before giving a slow nod frowning slightly. Well the sooner they did it the sooner he could get over the awkwardness of being there. It made him think too much about how much time he had left before he was gone from this world…about how much time those important to him had left. How long before Chris was gone? Hell, he didn't even know if Chris would go first. He could easily get into an accident and die first himself, right? Geez, he didn't want to think about either one of those options.

Once everyone was finished eating and everything was packed away again, Chris reached out helping Piers up. He seemed to hesitate on letting go once Piers was standing, his eyes staring down at Piers's hand before he finally released him starting off towards the graves. Piers stared after him in confusion before he walked over to join him, Nivansfield walking beside him seeming to bounce with happiness at having a full stomach. Once in front of the headstones, Chris squatted down again leaving Piers to stand alone as he looked around pretending he wasn't paying attention to what was happening. He was only here as support after all. This had nothing to do with him, though it was a lot harder to say that once Chris started talking to his parents out loud.

"Hey. I know it's been a little while," he started off, brushing his fingers against the worn stone. "I've been meaning to come here last month but I got a little caught up at work." He rubbed behind his head clearing his throat as if looking for his words. "So…Claire is doing well. I forgot to mention last time that she's getting married soon. But she'll probably come to visit you and tell you herself so don't mention that I said anything, ok?" He chuckled to himself at the little joke. It wasn't like there was anyone there to tell. "Also…I wanted you to meet someone." Chris reached up grabbing Piers's hand making the younger man jump in surprise as he looked down at Chris but the other wasn't paying attention to him as he kept talking.

"This is Piers Nivans. This is the guy I've been telling you about for years now. He's the person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Those words hit Piers in the heart so hard that he felt like he might fall over from the impact. To know that Chris wanted to stay with him forever hit him harder than he thought it would. To know that Chris had been thinking about him these past few years just made it even worse. "So please watch over him. He's really important to me and-"

Piers dropped to his knees wrapping his arms around Chris tight. It was effective in cutting Chris off though Piers didn't care as he hugged him tighter, his eyes clenching shut as he did his best to compose himself. He felt Chris putting his arms around him in return and buried his nose in Chris's neck feeling comforted by the other's scent. Nivansfield barked running a circle around them, his leash freed from its hold. Piers leaned back rubbing his thumbs across his eyes to clear away the residue of tears. Well if that wasn't embarrassing. He'd just completely lost it right in front of Chris. But it was Chris's fault to begin with anyway.

"Sorry…I think some dirt flew into my eyes."

Chris smirked at him. "Must have been quite a bit of dirt. Want me to blow it out?"

Piers laughed shoving at Chris playfully. "Do you really think I'm going to let you blow spit in my-" His words stopped when Chris leaned forward kissing him, the suddenness of it surprising him before he found himself slowly kissing back. His slightly reddened eyes closed as his arms wrapped around Chris's neck savoring the moment. He honestly forgot all about their being people around and when he did think about them he just shrugged it off. He wasn't going to let them dictate his life. They weren't the ones giving something important to him nor would he give them anything they wanted. If they didn't like it then they could just look away.

Chris didn't let the kiss last long, maybe because he was subconscious of how Piers would react to kissing in public. He leaned back staring into Piers's eyes when they opened before he smiled. "Shall we continue this at home?"

Piers smirked before he stood to his feet holding a hand out to the captain. "Of course. Since I plan on doing more than just kissing." He lifted a brow suggestively making Chris laugh as he reached up and grabbed his hand being pulled to his feet. When Chris started to pull his hand away, Piers tightened his grip, cheeks a little flushed when Chris looked back down at him in confusion.

"We can hold hands until we get to the car, right?" He felt nervous about it but he was also determined to see it through. He wanted to make Chris happy at least just a little bit. So he was confused when he saw Chris smiling at him and pulling his hand away reaching up to gently rub his head.

"It's fine. I know you're uncomfortable with public affection." He smirked then staring down at him lecherously. "Besides, it's cute watching you get all fidgety and shy when you think someone might be watching." Piers's face turned bright red from the words but Chris had already started off down the trail with Nivansfield, the basket in one hand and Nivansfield's leash in the other. "Hurry up if you don't want to be left behind."

"Ah…" Piers stared after him before he took off at a jog to catch up to him. "Yes Captain!"

END.


	8. 4th of July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 4th of July and once more Chris has convinced Piers into joining him to celebrate the holiday. However, a simple cookout in the woods can get a little steamy when it involves these two hunks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for something a little more fun to follow after the more emotional Mother's Day chapter. I think you'll enjoy this chapter since there's definitely a lot of fanservice….or should it be implied services… XD I'll call it that. A little shorter than usual by my focus this week has been ultra low. DX My apologizes.

Most people liked to celebrate 4th of July with fireworks and grilling. They liked to hang out with family and do all those summer time things. Swimming. Playing catch. Beaches. Watermelons.

Piers and Chris did a portion of those things. Chris had already barbequed some hamburgers that Piers said tasted delicious enough to be a big juicy steak. Afterwards was just playing a bit of catch with Nivansfield, the dog overly happy for the outdoor trip. He hadn't calmed down since they'd gotten there, running circles around the place and taking a break only for food and water before he was running again. They'd gone to a little secluded place that Chris used to go to with his family. It was just a little quiet spot in the woods with a small lake that they used to swim in when they were little.

In fact, Chris stood on the edge of the lake right now stripping out of his clothes and tossing them down before he ran and jumped cannonballing into the lake. Water rushed over his head surrounding his body in gentle pressure before he swam up breaking free from the surface. He used his palms to wipe the water from his face, eyes coming up to stare at Piers who had an amusingly shocked look on his face, his attention having been drawn from Nivansfield at the sound of splashing water. He'd been completely unaware of Chris's little trip over to the lake, which was exactly how Chris had planned it.

As he stood up, Chris smirked watching Piers swallow as his eyes travelled down to Chris's wet chest. He looked over at the pile of clothes sitting off to the side before his cheeks reddened picking up the sight of Chris's boxers lying on top of the pile. Hazel eyes turned to him again quickly staring hard at the water surrounding Chris's waist as if he were trying to search for something he already knew the answer too.

"You're not…naked, are you?"

"…I could be," Chris responded flexing his muscles enough to see Piers visibly shiver. He loved causing that kind of response, especially since he knew Piers had a bit of an infatuation with Chris's muscled chests. "You should join me. The water feels good."

Piers glanced around the empty woods as though someone was going to come out right that moment and demand answers to Chris's publicly nude state. "This isn't such a good idea. Won't someone come out here and see us?"

"We're out in the middle of nowhere," Chris said wading in the water. "In all the years my family came here, we've never had anyone come out here, not even once." Chris stared at him watching him chew on his plush bottom lip. "You fight B.O.W. without hesitation but freeze up at the mention of swimming naked with your Captain? I can't believe Piers Nivans of all people would be bothered by a little skinny dipping."

"…Are you trying to say I'm scared?" Piers asked narrowing is eyes. The reaction made Chris smirk. Oh he knew exactly how to rile the man up. He'd become an expert at it actually.

"Can you prove me wrong?" Piers stared at him with a frustrated glare before he reached down pulling his shirt over his head giving Chris a nice expansive look of his slim but muscled chest. In fact, he was reminded of just how flexible Piers was. The young second in command tossed the shirt aside, his sparkling hazel eyes meeting Chris's before he looked down, hands reaching to undo his pants. It was like the perfect strip show made just for him. And Chris was completely transfixed by it.

He couldn't say that he wasn't a little bit excited by it as he stared at Piers watching the pants drop down around his ankles, a sensual look in his eyes as he stepped out of them….then started walking towards the lake edge, boxers still on.

A frown dropped on Chris's face as the other swam over to him, his butt obviously still clad in the boxers.

"You look disappointed," Piers said stopping in front of him, a smug look in his eyes. The little dirty weasel knew exactly what he was doing.

"I was expecting to see more out of your little strip show." He grunted when Piers laughed sliding close to him, a smirk slipping to his lips.

"I'll think about it." Piers's captivating eyes disappeared under the water after his last words. Chris frowned glancing around before he tensed up suddenly and blinked as he looked down at the murky water before a smirk lifted to his lips. Someone was in a playful mood. Not that he could complain as he groaned resting his hands on the head underneath the water savoring the pleasurable feelings coursing down to his bare toes.

Hands came out of the water sliding up his chest completely drenched as they touched on his warming skin. His eyes rolled as he groaned again throwing his head back, his hands reaching down to touch the other's hands before he was startled by the other coming up coughing and choking. Chris grabbed his shoulders, concern overriding the lust he'd felt not even seconds ago.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Piers responded voice raspy. "Something touched me, probably a nosy fish." Piers wouldn't quite meet his eyes and Chris stared at him taking in the red cheeks before he suddenly grinned realizing where he'd been touched.

"You sure that wasn't me?"

"Unless you suddenly gained the ability to grow really longs legs. Otherwise, I'm sure."

"My third leg can grow pretty long."

Piers's cheeks flushed even redder as he bit his lips staring up at him as he responded. "Can't be your third leg if it was in my mouth at the time." Chris's eyebrows lifted in surprise at the unexpected comment. Well that was a pretty kinky thing to say.

"Woof!" Both of them jumped as Nivansfield swam past wagging his tail happily and stealing the response Chris had been ready to say. The mood was definitely ruined now if it wasn't already before as Piers smiled swimming after the dog abandoning Chris to his much needed release. Sighing, Chris couldn't help but smile at the happy expression on Piers's face as he played with Nivansfield. Well, maybe he'd get lucky next time.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He had to admit the campfire felt great on him. He wasn't completely naked having at least his boxers on but still the heat hitting his bare skin felt amazing. What felt even more amazing were the hazel eyes watching him from over the campfire. Now that Nivansfield was worn out and taking a nap, there was nowhere else for Piers to put his attention. Even as his hand was down petting the top of the dog's head, his eyes stayed lock on Chris turning his insides into a big mushy blob. Chris rolled over onto his stomach, the sleeping bag a perfect cushion beneath him. He was surprised at how easily he'd gotten Piers to agree to come out here with him. He honestly didn't think Piers would agree to join him for Fourth of July. But here the man was out in the woods enjoying himself and the nice break the small vacation gave them. They might as well enjoy it would they could.

The sudden weight sitting on top of him didn't startle him as much as it should have. He felt the hands on his shoulders squeezing and molding his tense muscles making a low rumble escape from Chris's throat. Piers was sitting on his butt, his hands sliding down from Chris's shoulders to his back giving an obvious massage that made Chris groan deeply.

He would have just chalked it off to just being a plain massage but the rigid body part pressed up against his covered cheeks let him know just how much Piers was enjoying this. Piers bent over leaning down over him stealing a groan from Chris as he pressed his lips against his neck. Granted Chris was usually the one that dished out the pleasure, Piers would sometimes get the urge to show off his dominancy. And Chris didn't complain a single bit when he did.

He shivered groaning out again when he felt the lips slide up to his ears, a wet tongue licking against the outer rim. The coarse hands on his back gave up on the massage as they started sensually exploring the rest of Chris's body turning the already burning skin to fire. He couldn't stop the moans from falling off his lips as he felt his boxers pulled to the side exposing his soft rump to his lover's greedy hands.

How Nivansfield didn't wake up after all the noise Chris made as Piers took him right there by the campfire, he honestly didn't know. It wasn't like it stopped there since they swapped places so that Chris could invade not just Piers's mouth but another special place on his body as well.

In fact, with everything the two did that night, it was a surprise they ever made it into the small tent behind them. All he knew was that he woke up to a smelly dog butt in his face that he would rather have not seen at all. Grunting, Chris pushed the dog off of him earning a whack to the face by the long tail as his only response. Laughter caught his attention as he opened his tired eyes, his grumpy features looking up to see a cocky smirk from sexy lips staring back at him.

"I made us something to eat," Piers said, the smirk not dying from his lips for a moment. "Come out when you're ready." Chris found himself staring as he watched Piers turn around walking from the tent, his eyes focusing on that covered rump as it disappeared from sight before he gave out an appreciative grunt. Now that was a butt he didn't mind seeing more off.

"Woof!" Nivansfield stepped on Chris's stomach making him groan out in pain as he followed after his other master only tossing a bark over his shoulder before he left. Sitting up, Chris rubbed at his messy hair looking down at the love bites littering his skin before he smirked standing to his feet. Might as well get the day started. And he was sure it would get interesting once he got his stomach full and his energy running again. He left out of the tent leaving behind a pair of boxers on his sleeping bag. Yep…he was definitely going to have fun today too.

END


	9. Halloween Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, I didn't get a chance to proof this and literally just wrote it in two days. x.x So hoping there's not too many errors with it and that everyone enjoys it. ^^ It means it's a lot shorter than usual. My apologies. DX

"Settle down, boy!" It didn't stop Piers from laughing as the vampire dog tugged on his bandages wrapped around him in a game of tug of war. It was Halloween night and Chris was planning a get together with a bunch of old friends. In the meantime while things were still being set up, Piers was handing out candy to the kids that came to their door. Why kids would come out to this country little place, he didn't know. But quite a few glowing lights were making their way up and down the streets as there were plenty of houses on their road even if they weren't side by side. Maybe it just gave it a creepier atmosphere as the trees seemed to loom over the road blocking what little light there was from the moon.

He'd noticed that these weren't little children either, all of them rather big for trick or treating being at least 14 years old at the least. Still, a treat was a treat and Piers was having fun regardless. The bandaged from his mummy costume snapped as Nivansfield fell backwards on the ground shaking his head before staring up at him. He was a rather big dog now. It wasn't an easy task of picking him up anymore.

Piers smiled staring down at the confused eyes as they looked up at him. He could remember it like it was yesterday of finding the once small pup out in the field during training. Injured and defenseless, there was no way that Piers could leave him alone out there. He went against regulation, something he never did just to sneak the small pup into his room and take care of him. He could have just taken him to an animal shelter but the pup's shaggy face reminded him too much of his own captain.

It was that same captain that had found Nivansfield in his room and changed Piers's whole world by letting the pup live with him. Gradually things changed from Piers just visiting to Piers finally moving into the house with him. And things had been amazing ever sense.

He looked towards the dining room smirking as he watched Chris double check that everything was perfect. He'd tried to convince Piers to dress up as a puppy boy but after the younger male retaliated with telling Chris to dress up like a bear the suggestion dropped quickly. Instead Chris was dressed up like Frankenstein having two bolts glued to his neck. Frankly, he was the cutest Frankenstein Piers had ever seen. Or maybe he should have been thinking the hottest but right now with Chris panicking over which side the spoons and forks were supposed to be on, he couldn't help thinking that cute fit just right for the situation.

Piers on the other hand was feeling pretty nervous. These were old friends of Chris and despite knowing Jill he'd never met his other friends. Claire he'd at least talked to on the phone though this would be the first time he'd be meeting her in person. She knew about his relationship with Chris. Jill did too. But Chris's other friends probably didn't know a thing. Was he supposed to just act normal around the captain? Should he be more professional?

One thing was for certain, he wasn't going to drink a single ounce of liquor if they came. He wasn't good with the stuff and would most likely make himself look stupid rather than put on a good impression.

"What are you doing over here?" Chris asked making Piers jump as he turned around in surprise. Sometimes, despite how big he was, Chris could be pretty damn good at sneaking around.

"Chris?" He looked up at him confused by the question as Chris smiled down at him.

"I said what are you doing over here?" Chris repeated reaching down and brushing his hand over the little tuff of what could be seen of Piers's hair from beneath the bandages. "You're being too quiet which is never good."

"Sorry." Piers smiled up at him savoring the small, affectionate touch. "I was just thinking about how I should act when they come."

"How you should act?" Chris frowned down at him folding his arms over his chest. "You act like you always do, that's how."

"No, I mean…." Piers sighed looking down at Nivansfield as the dog stared up at him whining slightly. "I mean when I'm around you. I'm sure these people don't know about us." His cheeks reddened as he talked about it. "I mean us as a couple. And they don't even know me at all."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Chris pulled him into a large Frankenstein hug as Piers sighed resting his cheek on his shoulder. His captain sure had a way of calming him down. "Just be yourself. Trust me, they'll love you." He paused for a moment before he spoke again. "Besides, they already know we're dating."

Piers blinked in surprise before he leaned back staring up at him frowning. "They what?" Chris grinned staring back at him.

"I said they already know. I've bragged enough about you that they said they had to come down and meet you." Chris smiled at him apologetically. "You could say that the reason everyone is coming is to see you, not me."

"Chris!"

"You'll be fine. They're really nice people."

"But…" He frowned. The last thing he wanted was to be put on inspection in front of everyone. He felt like his nerves were cracking. Sure, being in the BSAA wasn't much different with everyone rating him on how well he did and how he became the famed second to Chris Redfield who was already a name to know. But being judged on whether he was good enough for the captain or not was another thing all together. He wasn't ready for this.

"Relax," Chris said pulling him close gently rubbing his back. "Like I said, be yourself. You'll be fine."

"But Chris…." Maybe it was the fact that he'd unintentionally started pouting but he knew that look on Chris's face when he'd apparently done something to get the other turned on. He could feel his cheeks heating up as the other leaned closer to him, lips just barely brushing across his before the doorbell rang putting to what would have probably turned into a steamy sex scene and an end to a dinner party that never started. "I-I'll get that," Piers said slipping past him to the door and missing the way Chris stared after him.

He sighed standing in front of the door getting himself together and trying to keep the goosebumps from traveling down his arms. Chris sure knew how to put the moves on him. And if he wasn't prepared for it, it could completely throw his game off. Sometimes he wandered if Chris knew what he was doing to him. Maybe he did it on purpose?

"Arf!"

"Yeah, I know I know," Piers said smiling down at the dog sitting there waiting his tail. "Alright, let's get these kids some treats." He put on his big smile as he opened the door prepared to greet the sight of smiling children waiting for candy before his mouth froze and his eyes widened at the sight of fully grown people staring back at him. Great…the guests were here.

End.


	10. Thanksgiving Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again...didn't get a chance to proofread over it and I'll probably do it later. But for now this is the finished project as short as it may be. I hope you all enjoy it. XD

Was it retaliation? Payback for what Piers had called torture on Halloween? The guests had arrived and seemed far more content on teasing poor Piers relentlessly, which honestly wasn't bad for Chris because he got to see just how red Piers's cheeks could get. Piers had been flustered at the amount of questions Rebecca asked him and Barry's never ending innuendos didn't help matters for either of them. Of course, all the alcohol everyone had been drinking probably didn't help the case.

Honestly, Barry was probably the jolliest werewolf Chris had ever seen. Alongside the cute dressed Sherry witch, the Claire bunny, and the sexily dressed Jill vampire, Barry looked more like a really hairy sexual predator than a werewolf. Sherry's new friend Jake had come as himself, the party pooper, and spent much of his time playing glaring games with Nivansfield and calling Piers a whiny pup only for the two to start arguing with name calling. And of course Rebecca couldn't be outdone by the sexy Jill and had come as a sexy version of a witch. Her reason? Because it was Halloween and all girls went as witches.

They still had a lot of fun and played games like apple bobbling and strip poker which resulted in Piers getting payback on the rest of their friends with justified victory. And though it was awkward for Chris to have to see his sister strip, the party was perfect with a lot of good cheer and beer to go around.

And now Thanksgiving was here and Piers had invited his parents to come visit. It was just what Chris wasn't ready for. And how did Chris find out? With Piers out of the blue saying, "oh and my parents are coming for Thanksgiving," one day.

"So uh…how long are they planning to stay?" Chris rubbed behind his head as he stared at Piers's back. Piers stood at the sink washing the dishes from today's dinner as Nivansfield sat at his feet wagging his tail completely content to just be in his presence.

"I'm not sure," Piers said not even glancing back. "A few days? Maybe a week?" He dried his hands on the dishrag as he finished before walking over to the cupboard, Nivansfield right on his tail. "I figured they can use the guest bedroom since it has a big enough bed."

"So they'll be staying here." It was more of a statement than a question as Chris started frowning watching Piers pull out bag of chips for himself before tossing a bone down for Nivansfield to gnaw on, the big dog tackling it and chewing on it happily. "For probably a week."

Piers shrugged his shoulders sitting at the table with him as he lifted his feet resting them on Chris's lap before he looked up at him meaningfully. "Does it bother you that they're coming?"

"Huh?" The sudden question threw him off as he stared back at Piers before shaking his head quickly. "No! No, it doesn't bother me at all!"

Piers leaned forward, his frown getting deeper. "You have a problem with them, don't you?"

"No!" Chris yelled out again before he reached down rubbing Piers's feet. "Just well…exactly how much do they know about us…about me," he cleaned up.

Though Piers relaxed at the initial foot rub, he lowered them down at the question resting his arms on the table as he stared at Chris. "…They know you're my captain. They also know I speak very highly of you." The words "as my Captain," seemed to hang in the air behind the words.

"I mean…about us," Chris clarified. "Our relationship."

"…I've never told them we're dating if that's what you mean. They know we live together, though." He smiled. "They said they want to meet you and Nivansfield."

Chris felt like he'd been hit by a truck and that truck was slowly backing up on him. This was bad. And yet he couldn't figure out the nonchalant way that Piers seemed to act. He wasn't worried about it at all.

"I…uh…" Chris rubbed behind his head again. "I'll sleep on the couch and you can have the bed."

"We can share like we usually do," Piers said shrugging his shoulders. "The couch isn't that comfortable."

"I think I'll be ok for the time they'll be staying." If it meant Piers's parents not finding out the hard way that they were more than just simple roommates, he didn't mind resting on the uncomfortable couch.

"If that's where you want to sleep," Piers said heading for the door. "Whatever makes you feel the most comfortable." Chris blinked before he got up quickly rushing to the door and staring at Piers's back at he made his way to the couch.

"I don't mean that I'm uncomfortable with you," Chris said quickly almost tripping over Nivansfield as the big dog padded past him to lie on Piers on the couch like a comfortable blanket.

"I know," Piers said rubbing Nivansfield's head before looking back at him. "I guess I just really wanted you to meet my parents since I got to meet yours." The somber smile almost broke his heart. Chris smiled at him before he walked over kneeling in front of him helping him to pet the dog as he stared into Piers's perfect hazel eyes.

"It's fine," he said leaning up closer. "I'd gladly love to meet you parents." The other leaned back opening his mouth to talk but Chris took advantage as he leaned in kissing him. Whatever words were about to spill from Piers's lips seemed almost forgotten as the kiss deepened into tongue-filled play.

Nivansfield's head jumped up just before the doorbell rang. He barked thumping his tail on the couch before running over pacing in front of the door. Chris broke the kiss at Nivansfield's reaction laughing as he stood walking to the door.

"Ok boy, I'm coming."

"Uh…Chris…."

"Can't imagine what has you so excited." He reached for the doorknob.

"Chris, wait. I forgot to tell you that-"

Too late. The door opened and Chris's smile dropped to a surprised stare as two older smiling faces stared back at him. He cut his eyes over to Piers quickly watching the young second team leader wince as he popped his head in reaction.

"I forgot to tell you my parents were coming today."

END.


	11. Another Christmas

Piers felt like the excited one this year. Maybe it was because of how well Thanksgiving had gone. They hadn't been able to keep his parents from finding out about them. And honestly, he wasn't surprised by them finding out either. After all, they knew he was gay and how much he idolized Chris. If anything, they seemed proud of the fact that he'd chosen such a well renowned person for his boyfriend. And he couldn't forget how much they fell in love with Nivansfield, the dog seeming to be more excited to see his parents than he was.

Maybe the only problem they had was restraining themselves from make out sessions, especially in places like the kitchen where Chris had gotten desperate enough to pin him up against the wall right when Piers's mother came in. That was only the third day in and how she officially found out they were together. She had her speculations beforehand, but it wasn't hard to hide things from a mother for some reason. Either way, it'd also been the most embarrassing day of Piers's life, aside from the time someone pulled a prank and pulled his pants and underwear down in the middle of school. Ok so…maybe the second most embarrassing day of his life.

But he had a fun time constantly teasing Chris for the rest of the visit. Sneak attack touches and glances that left Chris hot and bothered and his parents unsuspecting of the intimate moments. And Chris still refused to share the room with him choosing the uncomfortable cushions over the invisible chastity belt Piers was wearing during the visit.

But Piers paid for it later. After his parents left, Chris pounded him into the bed so much and so hard he didn't have the energy to move the next day. And he wasn't going to lie. He didn't regret a single moment of it.

He stared up at the last mistletoe he strung up over the couch, a smirk on his face as he glanced around. Chris had gone out with Nivansfield for a jog. Normally Piers would go with him but he wanted a head start on decorating the rest of the house. He also tossed in the little request that Chris pick up some more dog food for Nivansfield at the local shop down the street.

It gave him enough time to slip Chris's present under the tree, the large present nestled in along the fresh green pine needles that cast off a unique smell only noticed during Christmas. He'd also given Nivansfield something as well more out of appreciation of the other being the one to bring Piers and Chris together. Nivansfield was like a special miracle that a person may never find in their lifetime. His loving nature made the three of them inseparable.

The door clicked open and he looked up before he blinked staring at the large box being pushed into the house. He walked over staring at the wrapping of the box sitting halfway inside the house before it started moving again. Chris's head popped up in front of him next, the older man looking over at him grinning before he pushed the box the rest of the way in, Nivansfield sliding past him barking like crazy.

"Couldn't carry it in through the door like I wanted," Chris said body soaked in sweat. "Too big for both me and the box."

"What the…didn't you just go for a jog?" Piers asked staring up at him in shock.

"I did," Chris said starting to smirk. "But when I saw this I had to get it."

"But…you just went up to the corner store," Piers said eyeing the box and its size. "I'm sure they don't sell anything this size there." No, it was just the little store you can pick up what nots at. And unless Chris just bought a year supply of dog food and stuck it all into the box, there was no way something this big was being sold there.

"They don't," Chris confirmed as he rubbed at his forehead starting into the house. The dog followed in behind him wagging his tail as the two of them headed into the kitchen. Piers frowned closing the door as he eyed the box suspiciously before he went into the kitchen watching Chris grab a bottle of beer from the fridge.

"So…what is it? And why is it wrapped up like a gift?"

"You didn't read the name on it?" Chris looked over at him after his words, then frown on his lips even as his eyes twinkled with amusement. "It's your present. So of course you'll have to wait till Christmas to open it."

Piers stared at him before his eyes grew wide really listening to his words. "That big thing in there is mine?" What the hell could Chris have bought him that was big?

"I had Barry meet me at the corner store to bring it from the shop. He wanted to help drop it off but I told him I could carry it. It's not as heavy as it seems." Piers didn't believe that for a minute. There were things he thought completely impossible to pick up that Chris could carrying around in one hand like it was paper. But even he had obviously struggled with it from how much he was sweating. Just what had Chris bought him and from where?

"Hm? What's that there?" Chris pointed up above Piers's head and Piers tilted his head back looking up at the mistletoe he'd hung up not long ago. It wasn't the only one, far from it. He'd put them up in every feasible place he could find in anticipation of being to kiss on Chris randomly all day long. He hadn't expected for Chris to notice it already though.

"Oh," Piers said still looking up at it. "It's a mistle-mmm." He felt his cheeks heat up finding Chris's lips on his as the bigger man walked over during the distraction kissing him. Even if it wasn't how he'd planned for the mistletoe to be used, he didn't mind the improvised way the plan changed. He didn't even mind that he was gripping onto Chris's sweaty shirt. He did mind that the kiss ended faster than he would have wanted as he was left breathless as Chris pulled away.

"Let me go shower first," Chris said smirking at him apparently liking the results of a panting Piers. "I'm pretty sure I stink of sweat."

"I don't mind," Piers said quickly, mind already processing that it wanted more.

"You might not," Chris said laughing at his response. "However I do." He reached down grabbing his shirt and tugging it off over his head, Piers's knees almost buckling at the sight of the sweaty skin, muscles glistening like a man oiled up for a modeling scene. He started to reach for him but Chris was already moving away towards the door. And he swore he saw the man's smirk before he was leaving out of the kitchen. He was so doing this on purpose.

Nivansfield walked up beside him whining as he bumped his nose up against his hip. He was stuck with indecision between feeding the dog and following his desires. But feeding Nivansfield was more important than his lusty pleasure as he sighed reaching down petting the dog's head. "Alright alight, let's get you some food," he said smiling as he walked over to the cabinet, the dog following behind him barking in happy agreement. "But if you keep eating like this we might have to put you on a diet." He pulled out the food pouring into the bowl until it was about half full before he put the bag away. Nivansfield seemed to grunt in response to his words but other than that he started eating away at the bowl.

Piers walked to the sink filling the water bowl up before he walked over sitting down leaving the door to his own pleasurable meal before he headed straight for the bedroom closing the door behind him as he heard the shower running. Good, he had two ways to go about this. Either join Chris in the shower and make a mess of the floor which would totally be worth it, or wait until he got out and put himself on display on the bed which would be less mess but just as fun. A third option popped into mind about investigating the gift in the living room but right now his body was demanding the other two options. Curiosity made him want to go check out the gift Chris had gotten him but the desperate need of his third leg getting attention seemed to win out as he looked up at the mistletoes lining the ceiling above the bed.

He knew what he was doing. He'd planned it this way. He just didn't expect for his plan to go so soon. Decisions…no it wasn't a decision at all as he stripped down to nothing but underwear before crawling into the bed. Now what would be the best invitational position? The shower stopped not giving him much time to decide as he rolled over onto his stomach tugging his underwear down enough to expose his crack before he rested his head on his folded arms watching the door and waiting for the amazing sight of Chris to show up.

He wasn't disappointed in the least. His eyes feasted over Chris's naked form as the other obliviously dried his hair walking out of the bathroom. It wasn't until the other draped the towel around his neck that he looked up catching sight of his younger companion pigging out on the sight of the captain's glorified nude form. He didn't even seem ashamed to be caught naked, not that he had anything to be ashamed of. His skin still had that flushed look of a person that obviously had just come out of the shower, looking tender to the touch and begging for more attention than Piers's eyes could provide.

"Looks like someone's happy to see me," Chris said smirking as he slid his eyes down Piers's form before letting them travel back up to his eyes. "I'm sure someone else is happy to see me too."

"Considering how that other someone is about ready to poke a hole in the bed, we're both pretty happy and ready for something more."

"Something more, huh?" Chris chuckled as he walked over to Piers standing in front of him as he smirked folding his arms over his chest. "And just what more do you want from your captain?" Piers swallowed hard staring at one of his obsession standing in attention before him before his eyes traveled up to Chris's face.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that." He sat up reaching his arms up to drape them around Chris's neck as he leaned close to him. "You've been driving me crazy since you got back," he said resting his forehead on Chris's as he felt his breath starting to get faster with excitement.

"Funny," Chris said as his large hands gripped Piers's hips pulling him closer. "Because you've been driving me crazy since I first set eyes on you." Piers groaned out as he felt the lips move down to his neck, his fingers sliding up to run through Chris's damp hair.

The mistletoes proved to be as useful as he thought they'd be because Chris made sure to kiss every part of his body before making love to him. He'd be lucky if the people on the other side of the world didn't hear all the grunts and moans he had to offer.

He snuggled up against Chris at the finish, his breath taken away in those pure moments of bliss. The larger man's big arms came around him holding him close and he swore that there was no better gift than the man right here beside him. It didn't matter there was a big unknown gift downstairs with his name on it that was probably going to be plaguing his dreams until morning. He'd gotten the best gift in the world curled up right beside him along with the loving puppy that was probably downstairs investigating the things around the tree.

Nivansfield knew better than to tear things apart but a part of Piers wondered if the dog knew he had a gift or two under the tree. He grinned to himself thinking about waking up to paper all over the floor and the dog looking up innocently with a plush squeaky toy in his mouth. It'd be just like catching a kid that snuck out to open the gifts from Santa.

"What are you grinning about?" Chris's gruff voice asked him.

"Nothing," Piers said in response as he snuggled his face against his chest. "Just at how amazing my life is right now." He chuckled leaning his head up to kiss along Chris's jaw. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"Mm." Chris closed his eyes humming with agreement to the small kisses. "Even if the world was being destroyed?"

"Even then," Piers said frowning as he sat up a bit to look him in the eyes. "I may be a BSAA agent but I'd admit that I'd rather the world be destroyed than to lose you."

"I appreciate the sentiment," Chris said sitting up looking just as serious at the younger male did. "But I doubt I'd be able to live with myself if I knew the world got destroyed because of me." He smiled to soften his words. "Still, I'm pretty sure if I were in the same boat, I'd be following your example."

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Piers laid his head back down again closing his eyes with the need for sleep starting to kick in. He couldn't stop himself from yawning nor from humming as he felt Chris's hand brushing his hair. Like a master trying to calm down his pet dog. That's what it reminded him of. "Even if it kills me I'll...take out all our…enemies…." He drifted to sleep mid-sentence, the feel of Chris's fingers brushing though his hair enough to nullify to the point he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"I won't let you die. Not on my watch." It was the last words he heard that night before sleep claimed him as he was wrapped up in Chris's warm, loving arms.

End.


	12. Another Valentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually finished this one on time! I hope you guys enjoy it. The next one will probably be St. Patrick's Day.

Valentine's Day was just around the corner. Chris sat at the kitchen table flipping through one of those Valentine's magazines that get tossed in the mail as he stared at the gifts considered to be a traditional Valentine's gift. Piers wouldn't want any of these. Hell, maybe he should be looking through a gun magazine instead considering that would be more Piers's speed. He'd been happy with the customization done to his precious rifle at Christmas.

But Piers had plenty of guns. It wasn't like he needed any more of them. So maybe a new vest? No, that just didn't sound appealing at all. Hm…what else would a gun loving maniac enjoy on a day like Valentine's Day?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
"Laser tag?" Piers lifted a brow staring at Chris like he was some kind of child.

"Trust me," Chris said clearing his throat and hoping that his plan was really going to be something Piers would enjoy. "This one's going to be a lot more fun."

Piers folded his arms looking down at the ground stuck in his own thoughts. It had Chris worried that he was really going to say no which would mean all the hard work he put into preparing for it would go to waste. But Piers lowered his arms looking over at him before he gave a slight nod letting Chris finally breathe again.

"Alright," Piers said. "I'll go. But only because it's you asking me." He didn't know just how happy those words made Chris feel inside. Had it been anyone else, Piers would have said hell no a long time ago. Piers wasn't fond of laser tag. Not because of the game itself, but because he easily got annoyed by the children running around aimlessly and ruining the idea of using tactics as they became easy targets. Shooting an easy target wasn't fun. But Chris had a way to change all of that.

"So what exactly makes this one more fun?" Piers asked looking at him curiously.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It didn't take a lot to know that Piers was having fun. Especially when Chris would catch sight of the other running past with his laser gun in hand. Chris found it fun too even if so far he was losing this war. They were the only two playing in the abandoned warehouse that Chris had set up with dark sheets and props just for this occasion. Sure, just being alone with just the two of them playing was a lot of fun. But it wasn't the only reason the game was so enjoyable.

"No way!" Piers exclaimed, eyes wide in shock. "How did you get me from way over there?"

"Doesn't matter," Chris said grinning as he stared at him, his gun resting on his shoulder. "You lost so now it's time for you to take something off." Strip Laser tag. This was what made it fun. A true challenge in forcing the other to take their clothes off. Chris was already left with only his vest and boxers on. Boots they had left out of the game for the sake of not stepping on something and injuring themselves.

He'd only hit Piers once earlier which resulted in his scarf coming off. But now things were starting to get good as Piers bit his lips reaching down to unbutton his pants. Chris was going to take full advantage of the little show leaning back on the wall and folding his arms over his vest covered chest, his gun leaning on the wall beside him. He enjoyed watching Piers's cheeks heat up as his fingers froze on the zipper.

"You really don't need to stare so hard," Piers said sliding the zipper down and heating up more as Chris's eyes followed it, tongue sliding out to lick his lips as he stared at the delicious treat being unwrapped in front of him. This was definitely a two way Valentine's gift if he had anything to say about it.

"Why not? It's not like you weren't ogling me the whole time when you made me do it."

"Well, that's because it's different."

"How?"

"Because it was you not me having to do it." He started to push them down but froze up when he noticed Chris staring at him still. "Stop staring!" It was far too cute how apple red his face was. "This is hard enough as it is!"

"I'm pretty sure it's making other things hard as well," Chris said grinning before he pulled away from the wall. "Want me to help?"

"I can do it myself!" Piers yelled out backing up as he cursed. "Damn it, this would be so much less awkward if Nivansfield was here."

"So having the pup here while you undress make you feel more comfortable?" Chris lifted a brow after asking the question watching Piers sputter for an answer as Chris chuckled. He knew what the other meant. It was similar to how it seemed at the beginning that the only way to get Piers to come to his house was through Nivansfield. And now the two lived together and had done so for a couple of years now. But today, Nivansfield wasn't here. He'd been left at home to house sit while they were away and also so he wouldn't be used as a cheating mechanism for finding the two of them. He didn't seem to mind being left behind, taking over the whole bed as they left out. Maybe he should buy the pooch some doggy treats for Valentine's Day, that's if Piers hadn't already done it.

"It's not that!" Piers finally blurted out looking a total mess of heated cheeks. "You just don't normally stare so hard when I'm undressing."

Chris stared at him before he burst out laughing. "You think I'm not looking when you undress?" He smirked then as he started walking over to him. "Trust me. I'm always watching." He stepped closer, his body pinning Piers up against the wall loving the gasps that escaped as he nipped at his neck.

"Ah…w-wait…." Piers was starting to breathe harder. "We haven't…finished…."

"I'll take them off for you," Chris said before sucking on his neck, his hands at Piers's hips starting to tug the pants down. Piers was literally a mess against the wall moaning in Chris's ear as he wiggled his hips to help Chris with getting the pants down. "I'll take off even more soon." He said it while reaching down and gripping Piers's crotch earing a loud moan as the other pushed his hips forward. So it was the worst kind of torture for both of them when Chris pulled his hand away and stepped back ignoring his own lustful need as he stared at him.

"Let's hurry up and finish this game before we go any further," Chris said looking him over enjoying the view of the bulging underwear. "One more to go." One more, because once the underwear came off, there was no way they'd be able to focus on the game anymore. "If you win, I'll let you finish undressing me." It had more implications than Chris put in words. But he knew Piers got it because the other's face suddenly became serious as he grabbed up his gun.

Most times, Chris was the giver in their fun times. But on occasions they'd switch letting Piers be in control. Especially when things got intense as they wrestled for the role until one or the other gave in.

When Piers took off, Chris looked down at his watch as he grabbed his gun before he took off as well. 60 seconds. That was how much time they agreed on before they'd start the hunt for each other. It gave them the time to scope out just where they wanted to be. As the last second came to an end, Chris moved out from his hidden spot stepping quietly as he went down along one of the makeshift walls. He would have almost considered this a training exercise if it weren't for the fact that they were two men trying to get the other naked. It still required all of his skills working overtime just to accomplish the simple sounding task.

Piers was like a little imp. He was quieter in his movements and much faster because of his more lithe body. The other problem was that Piers was a really good shot. Chris would almost say it'd been luck that he'd gotten to shoot the other. About the only way to win was to be the first to find the other. Piers's sharper instincts made it easier for him to pinpoint Chris's location. And that was what Chris was waiting on to happen this round as well. Piers was going to find him. He just needed to be patient and time it accordingly.

When he saw Piers's head peek around the corner and their gazes met, Chris took off running around the next corner. His boots were loud on the floor, but Piers's were just as loud as they followed after him. He needed to time this perfectly. Let Piers pursue him for as long as he could. Let him get comfortable. But he couldn't let it go on for too long, otherwise Piers could pick up on what he was planning to do.

It was after he rounded the fourth corner that he turned around holding his gun up and aiming. Just as Piers came around the corner he pulled the trigger watching the light on Piers's vest spin before he looked down seeing his own light spinning as well. Piers had his gun held up having shot as he came around the corner. Both shots had went off at the same time, both lights spinning at the same time in the obvious case that they'd just had a tie. They looked up at each other, eyes wide in surprise before Chris grinned starting to walk towards Piers dropping the gun and already grabbing the sides of his boxers starting to tug them down.

"So…ready to play another game?"

END.


End file.
